Harry Potter and the Mahou Sensei
by Ace of Fate
Summary: Harry Potter and Mahou Sensei Negima Crossover! Negi and Co. returned from the Magical world only to find out the Negi's Magic School Diploma has changed. What is next for the child teacher?
1. The Child Teacher's Start

Harry Potter and the Mahou Sensei

**Author's notes (Please Read):**

Hi everyone. Ace of Fate here. This is my first fic and I hope everyone likes it (Who doesn't love good old Negi? Am I right ladies?) This all happens after end of Negima when Asuna comes back. I am moving away from that rushed ending Akamatsu put together. Also I am not sure what year it is for Harry yet. Suggestions welcome. On that note, Negi is being transferred to Hogwarts for some reason. Why? Read on and find out!

**EDIT: This is the redone version of this chapter. If you did not like the original then I apologize and it should not happen again. I am still new at this so please forgive me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mahou Sensei Negima. Also writing this fanfic is well within my legal rights as an American under some law that I shall remember to look up and post later. Thanks and Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Child Teacher's Start**

It was a splendid day for Negi. He had just become a world renowned hero at the Magical World, cleared his name and his students, learned some new spells, gained new allies, and most of all, found out his father was still alive! Sure he might be currently possessed by the undying wayward creator of the Magical World and unable to exorcise him but that can always be fixed. After all, He was Negi Springfield, last son of Ostia, son of the greatest hero and princess of the Magical World, fought the invincible Jack Rakan to a draw, gave Chachamaru a soul, befriended Fate Averuncus, and returned home a triumphant hero. Fixing a possession issue shouldn't be that hard. Right? He hoped that it wouldn't interfere with building the Space Elavator later on but Konoka-chan said her grandfather wanted to speak with him and it was urgent so that had top priority now.

It was a splendid day for Konoemon. The school's barrier was holding, grade averages were rising, Konoka was finally pursuing a more active relationship with Setsuna, and he just had a wonderful chat with his best friend Albus Dumbledore. Apparently he was having issues with some guy whose family is named after chocolate which is rather funny. Apparently this rotund man who was named after chocolate was not only placed into an extremely powerful position in the government but an extremely paranoid nutter about losing his power. So all in all a coward who does not deserve to lead. Konoemon hated those types of people. One Sword of Conviction could fix all of that but that would be against Dumbledore's master plan with some kid named Harry Potter and the evil wizards. However, as a friend with countless amounts of experience he could not turn away a friend in need of help. "Guess it is time to call some old friends in Wales." He thought.

Fate Averuncus was what humans call bored. He was beaten in the Magical World and became friends with his enemy. So what if it had meant he had to betray his creator, family, and comrades, they had lost sight of their original goal of saving the Magical World and for that they paid the price. As to how Negi Springfield was going to stop the eventual collapse of the Magical World with an incomprehensible amount of mana was unknown. Negi Springfield had said something about transferring life to the planet that hosted the Magical World but even he wasn't sure as to how he could do it. So while Negi Springfield went on to discover newer and more radical means to save the world, Fate was doing his part to help. He was taking over Negi Springfield's position as teacher. These human girls were quite amusing to watch. While his Ministras were sad, they all decided to take a vacation knowing that Fate would summon them immediately at the first sign of trouble. He felt that emotion humans call satisfaction again, was he truly becoming more human like that man said? Jack Rakan's words from that day they fought still echoed in his head. Regardless, it was time for his first time teaching class and he had a new chalk shooting technique he wished to try out.

-At Konoemon's office-

Konoemon was waiting in his office when Negi came in. It was still just as full of assorted artifacts and souvenirs he collected when he was young. Nothing however, was more important than his desk. His desk was one of the few remaining in the world that was hand-crafted by the legendary Harashima Senju. Every inch of it was sanded down to perfection, it could hold unlimited amounts of paperwork, and was virtually indestructible. Konoemon himself spent several years perfecting each enchantment he put on it. After many years, the desk was even more invincible (as in Jack Rakan invincible), could would never stain or collect dust, and had a significant amount of mana poured into it to keep its enchantments self-sustaining potentially forever. It was not however, supposed to have two owls trying to roost there. As he read the two messages they contained Negi waited. He was a good boy you know.

After sitting still for a few minutes Konoemon looked at him. It was a gaze Negi was all too familiar with. It was a gaze of judgement. His teachers at magic school used it, Evangeline-Sama used it, Rakan-San used it, even his own possessed father did it so he knew that something important was going to happen. What was it? Was he going to be given some critical piece of advice that would help him save the Magical World? Was he in trouble for sneezing too much? Or was it something even more important? As it turned out, it was a little bit of all three.

"Negi." Konoemon said simply. "I have received word that your graduation diploma has been altered."

"Ehhhh!" Negi said in disbelief.

Konoemon then said "Insetead of a teacher in Japan you are now to teach in England. This is to continue until whatever magical requirements are fulfilled you then will be free to choose where to go as a fully grown Magister Magi. "

"But headmaster-san what about saving the Magical World from its collapse?" Negi started but Konoemon cut him off.

"You are going to be teaching at a Wizarding and Witchcraft School of Magic in Britain." He began. "This is a perfect opportunity for you because it is a totally different system of magic so you may be able to find something of use there. I here there is a magical tournament happening as well so you will be able to see even more extraordinary feats of Wizardry and Witchcraft."

"So if these wizards and witches use magic completely different from use then that means they might have alternate ways of harnessing it and influencing it." Negi concluded.

"Yes so I am sure you can construct a way to utilize their unique form of magic. It mainly focuses around their wands and enchanted items. They are practically unable to do anything without their wands. They have others forms of magic like potion making and teleportation but that is about it if they have no wand. Although I must admit that while some of their magical artifacts are quite powerful, they are extremely rare and well-guarded or hidden. "

"Headmaster-San, what is to happen with my students? I cannot just leave them without someone to teach them." Negi said rather worriedly.

"I know your class means a lot to you. If I say they cannot go then they will simply sneak out and that would look bad. You are allowed to bring up to four of your Ministra with you for the trip. As for which, that is up to you. The others will stay here at Mahora and learn. Your friend Fate has already agreed to be your replacement. You leave for Britain in five days so take your time packing and saying your goodbyes. Good Luck Negi and here is a letter that will contain some more information about your new job and the Wizarding World of Britain." Konoemon finished.

"Thank you Headmaster-san." And with that Negi walked out.

It was going to be a busy five days for Negi now. While this diploma change was sudden and rather unexpected, it was going to have its perks. It is not every day you are told that you get to study abroad and observe new forms of magic. If this were to work out he could finally convince Albiero-Sama that sealing Asuna away for a hundred years is not necessary!

This was going to be a long trip so first and foremost he needed a plan. He needed to get back to Asuna and Konoka and talk with them about this. After that he needed to read that letter fully and choose which Ministra he should bring accordingly. Then there is the packing and final preparations that need to be made. Though explaining it to his precious students will be hard, he was sure they would understand, they were such understanding girls.

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Notes:**

So how do you like it? I hope to fulfill as many expectations as I can while still keeping the idea mine. Read and review as you please but please do it often. If you have any questions you feel others shouldn't see just PM me and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page. It will decide who is going with Negi. Thank for reading!


	2. The Child Teacher's Preparation

Harry Potter and the Mahou Sensei

**Author's notes (Please Read):**

Hey Everyone. Thank you for the reviews and such, the really mean a lot to me.

To answer a few questions and PMs:

Asuna being sealed away is a mere suggestion in the story. It is a last resort type of option.

Who is Negi going to pick? Well I plan to reveal that this chapter. Read On!

What year is this going to take place in the Potter-verse? Year 4.

If anyone has any more questions or comments review or PM me please.

**Chapter 2: The Child Teacher's Preparation.**

As Negi arrived home he wondered what he was going to tell Asuna and Konoka when class was over. As long as it did not mean a forceful goodbye bath it should be fine. Right now he needed to read the letter Headmaster-San had given him. It read:

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Springfield,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please look over the enclosed list of supplies and duties you will be responsible for. First term begins in 5 days from today.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is to host the great Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is a magical tournament between three top schools of magic in the spirit of unity, friendship, and self-betterment. Students are the only ones allowed to participate so I hope that you can train or young witches and wizards to reach their potential. Since you will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts you will be responsible for teaching them how to attack and defend themselves from dark forces. We do hope you do enjoy your teaching experience at Hogwarts.

Yours Fellow Co-worker,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Along with this letter was a rather brief list of materials and examples of what he would be doing at Hogwarts. It stated that he needed some teachers robes tailored to his size, some form of a familiar, a method of flying, and knowledge in fighting against dark magic. The robes he could ask Chisame to make. As for the familiar, Chamo would do, and his staff could fly him or just shundo a lot. As for his anti-dark magic qualification, he had plenty of experience of fighting and using it, though for the sake of the school's reputation he should limit the use of Magic Erebea in front of students. Teaching about how dark magic is bad and how to fight it then using it as much as he does would not be a good example for the students.

He found five plane tickets to London, England where he was to meet the school gamekeeper, a man by the name of Rubeus Hagrid. He was to meet him there with whichever Ministra he chose. Apparently the potionsmaster of the school was making translation potions for them to use. Negi would probably keep his because he was first and foremost, a welsh gentleman; going to England would be a breeze for him.

As he looked past some more notes made on the list he noted that technology would be unavailable due to an anti-technology barrier in place; Hakase would be rather annoyed when she found out. Then again Chachamaru was made up of magic and technology so maybe the two of them could work something out if they were to come.

"Oh that's right." Negi wondered aloud.

How was he going to break the news to his class let alone choose who was going to come with him? He needed to prepare. Should he try to appease the girls? No, master, Asakura, and Haruna would undermine that in an instant. Maybe trying to listen to their concerns, comments, and will to fight by his side? No, they would swamp him with request to be brought with him among other things. Then the idea struck him. He could ask Evangeline-Sama to take them all to her resort first then work something out. After all, since her resort is a space-time anomaly they had extra time and space to talk about this. Negi looked at the clock, class should be letting out right about now so he had better hurry if this was to work out. He took out Chachamaru's pactio card to ask Evangeline-Sama for him.

Chachamaru was disappointed. Negi-Sensei wasn't teaching today. Instead, the enemy of Ala Alba Fate Averruncus had somehow taken over Negi's position. While Fate made a strict but stern teacher, everyone except for Shiori was displeased with him. As the bell rang she gathered her belongings. Chachamaru was walking out of class with her master when she heard something intrude on her internal computations, or her thoughts as Hakase kept calling them.

"Chamamaru-San." She heard. "Please ask master to allow our entire class to go to her resort. It is a matter of the up-most importance. I am already on my to Master's house. I will meet you all there." Then disturbance in her computation algorithms left her.

"Master" she started. "Negi-Sensei has requested that you allow all of class 3-A to go to your resort. It is a matter of the up-most importance he said."

Chachamaru's master looked like she spent a variety of emotions, ranging from rage, to understanding, to a final acceptance. Then an evil smile crept across her face.

"Well now, if boya said that it is something that is truly urgent, it shall be done, but I hope boya is also ready to make a nice donation to my _personal _blood-bank. Chachamaru! Go get the resort ready. I will go herd of the rest of these fools."

"Yes master." Chachamaru replied as she took off running towards her Master's residence.

"Now how to round up these kiddies?" Evangeline wondered. "Oh I know, I still have a vampiric contract with those four. " and with that she infused a little bit of magic into her fingers and snapped.

The snap echoed throughout the campus with an eerie tone. The normal humans felt awkward for a moment but then continued what they were doing. The other mages around the campus in training or not felt it to. It was different for them though. For them it was as if the devil himself had snapped to order his hell-hounds after him. As such, most teachers besides a select few immediately had an incredible urge the curl into the fetal position. As for Makie Sasaki, Akira Okouchi, Yuna Akashi, and Ako Izumi, the sound was like a bell used to call for a maid, except more pleasant and joyful. It was just the perfect pitch, calling forth a part of them long forgotten by themselves and many others, their inner vampire. This part of them that they subconsciously had been suppressing came back instantly causing their bodies to stand up rigidly awaiting their master's newest orders.

"Gather your class mates." Their master's thought echoed pleasantly through their minds. "Use any means unnecessary but leave them mostly unharmed. Meet my at the pool inside my resort."

"Yes Master" the four of them whispered. It was time to do Master's bidding.

Makie, Akira, Yuna, and Ako quickly pulled out theri pactio cards and with a quick "Adeat!" they transformed and pulled out their artifacts. Ako gave her fellow servants a quick power boost in the butt in preparation for what they were about to do while their classmates stared in shock.

"Hey, you guys." Yue started. "Why are you activating your Pactios? We need to find Negi so we can track down whatever made that sound."

"Everything will be alright" Makie said in a rather creepily cheerful voice. "We just remembered we had to go do something. Am I right my fellow servants?"

"Of course. We live to server our Master." Said Akira, Yuna, and Ako at the same time in the same creepy yet cheerful voice Makie was using.

"Um. Who is Master?" Nodoka asked quietly.

"You will all meet master very soon. She is expecting you." The four promised at the same time.

"Damn. I wish I brought my weapons to class." Mana and Kaede thought.

With that Yuna leveled her guns at her classmates and began shooting. The students of class 3-A desperately tried to call forth their artifacts to try and defend or at least retaliate but found that they could not.

"Sorry but you will not be needing your artifacts right now." Yuna declared.

"That's ok because I no need magic-aru!" shouted Ku Fei as she charged Yuna with a battle-cry of "Ku-Smash!

Or that would have been it had she not been pricked from behind with an absurdly sharp needle. Ku-Fei tried to turn around but found that her body would not listen to her so she collapsed into a rather undignified lump.

"We know that. That is why I reversed your sense of direction and your senses." replied Ako cheerfully.

"Now lets wrap things up!" Makie said while twirling her Liberum Lemniscus while is grew at an absurd rate. **  
**

"As class-rep I demand you stop this at once!" shouted Ayaka desperately.

"Sorry Class-rep but Master outranks you." was her the only reply before Ayaka was tied up in ribbon.

At this point the Liberum Lemniscus had wrapped up most of the class in a giant ball of pink ribbon. Naturally this drew many onlookers to them.

"Thank you everyone for watching our our live film shoot!" shouted Akira. And with that. She, Makie, Yuna, and Ako, jumpmed on the giant ball as it rolled towards the fountain.

Akira simply intoned "Siren... Valida" and they were gone.

-At Evangelines House-

"So tell me boya, why did you ask me to bring our class to my resort? It isn't for fun and games you know." Evangeline said.

"Of course. I promise I will explain everything when are at your resort master. I just hope Chachamaru is able to get our classmates hear quickly enough."Negi replied.

"Did you call me Sensei?" Chachamaru asked as she appeared.

"Chachamaru-san. I thought you were convincing your classmates to come to Master's Resort." Negi said questioningly.

This time Evangeline answered him saying, " I needed Chachamaru to get the resort ready for everyone. I instead enlisted some help from my classmates in rounding the lot of the up. They should be in the resort now waiting for whatever important matter you had to discuss with all of us."

As soon as she finished saying that the magical diorama shined brightly and enveloped all of them.

-Resort Dimension-

As the light faded, Negi looked around at the familiar scenery. Everything seemed to be normal except for a few things. The giant pink ball of ribbons was new. Also Makie, Akira, Yuna, and Ako standing next to in in Master's Gothic Loli Maid outfits was new as well. Speaking of which...

"Master!" The four of them shouted happily completely in sync with each other. "We did as you asked and brought our classmates here."

"Oh good. You will have a nice reward later." Evangeline said while giving a rather sinister smile at Negi.

"Master!"Negi exclaimed."What did you do to them? They are almost acting like your..."

Negi stopped and put two and two together.

"They are still under your control from when you were still trying to get my blood to free yourself! I thought they were cured of their vampirism when I defeated you."

While this was happening Makie and the others were draping themselves around Evangeline in various seductive poses (Read To-Love-Ru/To-Love-Ru Darkness for lots of examples).

"Master..." Yuna whispered softly. "Can we try some of Sensei's blood? It just smells so delicious and ready for all of us..."

"Later my pet." Evangeline whispered back. "He will be here for days in this resort. We have plenty of time to drink and enjoy him."

"Master, just because I may have forgotten that they were your vampire servants but that is by no means give you any right to take away their free will." Negi said with concern.

"Oh free will. Right sorry about that boya."

Once magically charged snap later the four girls were no longer completely obedient vampire slave but rather, just normal humans who happened to be vampire servants that didn't know it. Of course, the magic that needed to take care of that needed a bit of time so they just went to sleep for a bit.

"I never meant to take away their free will boya. I just wanted to reawaken their inner vampires that I gave them. Since you are going to go after your father it would be a bit more useful having half-vampire ministra then regular humans. They are faster, stronger and more durable than some of your other ministra now. You should remember how much more versatile they were when I was chasing after you originally. I was planning to train them when I got the time. I simply forgot about the whole being enslaved to my will part. Even in my long life as a Shinso Vampire I haven't had any vampiric servants so I forgot." Evangeline explained.

Negi would have responded to that but since Makie and the others were no longer conscious to maintain their pactios effects the magic binding there classmates started to unravel. The giant pink ball of ribbon was unraveling loosening the bindings on the remaining members of class 3-A. While the Magic Negating Bullets from Yuna and the shots Ako gave were still in effect since they were already hit/injected. Combine that with the fact that they were all tied up and mashed together inside of that ball, everyone just plopped out in a disorganized heap of bodies. This lead to many yelp, scream, and cries ranging from "Ow" to "watch where you are landing" to "Ojou-sama please don't please don't touch me like that here. It is indecent." The last one most people ignored so that way people wouldn't be moving around to reveal the rather flustered Setsuna.

Asuna was the first one to get out of the pile relatively unharmed. As she helped her classmates, more and more of them got untangled except for Ku Fei since she couldn't move properly thanks to the shot Ako gave her earlier. Once everyone else realized where they were things started to settle down. Of course things couldn't be that simple because as soon as everyone saw Makie, Akira, Yuna, and Ako they were out for blood, (no pun intended I swear). Once Negi decided to step in everyone seemed to calm down and became more willing to listen to Negi about what happened and what was going to happen.

"Well."Negi started."I would guess the easiest way to explain what is going on is that I really needed to talk to everyone and Evageline-sama was willing to help. While it was not a method that anyone would normally use, it did get the job done. That horrific sound that I am sure you all heard was indeed a magically infused finger-snap. It was used by Evangeline-sama to help get everyone here in the fastest method possible. Even though it was kidnapping and assualt I hope you can forgive the class-mates responsible as they had no idea they were doing it and will not remember it either.

As for why I had called you all here to Evangeline-sama's resort; We will have more time to discuss the next set of events." He said steeling himself for what was to come.

"I am leaving Japan to go teach Magic in Britain and will not be back anytime soon."

**To Be Continued...**

******Author's Notes:**

****So what do you think? I apologize for the delay on the chapter but I still think it came out pretty well.

For those of you who don't remember. Makie was bitten by Evangeline and in turn got Akira, Yuna, and Ako. Thus they all serve Evangeline as half-vampires. If you think they were majorly out of character in this chapter...

Makie when bitten was prancing around campus naked in order to go talk to Negi. As for the boosted abilities, she was using her ribbon like how Batman swings around. Even Chamo commented on it.

As for everyone being taken out so easily. It was a surprise attack. Mana and Kaede don't bring weapons to class. Also the Anti-Magic bullets from Yuna were enough to shut down Negi if you are questioning their strength. Also the drugs Ako injected were enough to affect Negi as well so Ku Fei would drop like a rock. Speaking of Ku-Fei, if she is chosen, I do plan to keep the Hulk-speak. She butchers the Japanese language enough that I don't need any further justification.

On another note, Chapter Three's release will depend on how active the poll on my profile is. Again, it will decide who will come with Negi to Hogwarts so please vote. As of the time I posted this chapter only 2 people have voted. If you have any questions or concerns, that you do not wish for others to see just PM me. Please Vote, Review, Comment, and more!


	3. The Child Teacher's Duel

**Harry Potter and the Mahou Sensei**

**Author's Note:**

Now that I am getting into the swing of things updates should be at a more consistent rate. Hopefully this holds true. As for the poll, Chapter 4 will **not** going to be released unless the poll has a decent amount of votes. The poll is rather important to determining the course of the story so please vote. As always read, review, and comment as you please. Also, I am in need of a Beta Reader, if you are one reading this story right now and want to help contribute to this story, please contact me through a PM. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: The Child Teacher's Duel**

"What!" yelled/screamed the class of 3-A. The force of such emotionally and sexually frustrated High-school girls made every Kid Casanova in the Universe shudder in terror. Fate Averruncus felt this and wondered why he was thinking of his Ministras at this time. Was this disturbance in the universe a sign that he should check up on them? He pondered this for several moments before realizing the disturbance was not directed at him so everything should be fine. Though he made a mental note to visit them when he received the chance later.

-Back at the Resort-

"Calm down everyone." Said a rather familiar voice. "We wouldn't want my surprise visit to be spoiled, would we-ne?

"Chao-chan!" shouted Hakase joyfully before jumping her. "Your back!"

"Mothers" Chachamaru said barely putting a reasonable restraint on the emotions she was now feeling before joining the glompfest.

Thankfully for the universe, the frustration of class 3-A was forgotten. Chao's miraculous return made many people very happy. Evangeline was going to question her as to how she got into her resort with her knowledge of it happening or her permission, but after a brief moment of thought realized it would be another question for later.

"Anyways, I have good news for everyone-ne."

"Really!?" asked Fuka excitedly.

"Yes" Chao replied "The good news is that I came from China –cough- the future – cough cough- to help Negi get ready to go to Britain. I already took the time to pack the essentials and some items off of his list."

Negi finally pulled himself together to realize what was going on. After making a few basic understandings in his head he said cheerfully "Thank you Chao and welcome back."

As for Chao she looked like she had not aged at all since she had left to go back home. She was still the fun Chao that everyone remembered. But Evangeline saw through it immediately. The way she carried herself, the lack of any signs of aging, and the strong magical presence she had meant only one thing.

"You mastered Magic Erebea while you were away didn't you Chao." Evangeline boldly declared.

This caused everyone in the resort to gasp as they tried to determine how Evangeline came to that conclusion and as to whether or not it is true. Some people like Yue, Nodoka, Hakase, and Negi figured it out rather quickly now that is could be considered a possibility. As for the majority of the class, they were still trying to grasp the face that Chao was back and could possibly be immortal like Negi and Evangeline.

To stop all the hard thinking going on Chao decided to just reveal the truth. "Yes she is right. Shortly after I returned to my own time and I finished the seal on my body, I was able to fully awaken my magical potential. As I was fixing up my timeline to exist without me being there all the time I realized it would take some more time than I could ever give in a normal lifetime. So the Evangeline from my time helped train me so I could go fix up everything there and be free to travel between timelines. The hard part was making the Dimension Hopper so I could cross between alternate timelines." She said while revealing the Cassiopeia and the new Dimension Hopper.

As the class started to understand what she had just said the air behind the class started to shimmer, revealing a large dark-skinned man. However, it was not yet his time to reveal himself so through sheer willpower he repelled the wavelengths of the visible spectrum to bide his time, and to scare the life out of everyone when he finally decided to make his entrance.

Evangeline while proud that one more person she knew was able to master her technique, was rather put off by the simple declaration of it. "So girla, I don't suppose you would like to show us some proof that you mastered my technique other than then lack of aging." She challenged knowing just from the amount of magical power that it was true but just wanted to see it.

"You can always fight the boy again. That was rather fun to watch last time." Evangeline admitted.

Now there was definitely too much for most people to handle right now but Chao once again saved them the trouble of having a mental breakdown by agreeing to the duel.

"I accept, but we need to have something at stake here or it wouldn't be any fun though-ne." Chao said

Evangeline thought about this and said, "Alright then, the wager is that if you win I will buy a million yen worth of Chao Bao Zi shares, should you lose I will drain your ancestor until I suck up enough blood to satiate my new servants and myself. Need to teach them what good quality magical blood tastes like after all."

"That sounds fair enough-ne" Chao said.

Evangeline thought for a moment before quickly put together a set of rules for the duel:

It was to take place in an hour from then.

It was to be a one on one fight.

No outside help.

Both Parties are required to fight using Magic Erebea.

Pausing to upgrade/recast Magic Erebea was allowed.

No Magical Items. I.e. Time traveling watches, staffs, guns from the future, etc.

The fight would end when one side had given up or had been knocked out.

With these few simple rules in place Chamo decided to finally sneak out of Negi's pocket and explain everything to the girls while Chao and Negi got ready to fight. He could also steal some panties when they were least expecting it.

"Oi Everyone!" Chamo called out.

"Hey you're that ermine Negi always has around." said Ayaka.

"Yes I am. Anyways I want to explain the whole trip to Britain that Chao and Evangeline seem to have distracted you from. So if you are willing to listen please just pay attention to the story."

"Of course we will little ermine." said Zazie with enough force behind her voice that everyone heard her even though there was barely any volume to her voice.

"Um, thank you Zazie-chan." Chamo said awkwardly. "Now as Aniki was trying to explain earlier, the Magical Diploma he had originally received that told him come to Mahora in the first place has been changed. He is to teach at a Magic School in Britain instead. This Magic School uses a completely different style of Magic than any of us have seen. This will present Aniki with the perfect chance to come up with a better way to fix the Magical World instead of sealing Ane-San away for a hundred years. He can also bring up to four of you with him. Whoever he chooses will come with him to Britain as a teaching assistant, should you choose to accept his choice that is. You will not need the ability to speak English well to be able to go. The headmaster of the other school has already developed some magical potions for you to drink. I will also be going with Aniki to Britain. According to some of the notes in the letter, all technology that uses more power than a wristwatch is useless there so please don't bring anything high-tech while you are there."

The girls of 3-A instead of attacking Chamo over the news actually started to discuss it amongst themselves as for who would be best qualified and the most helpful to Negi in Britain. Hakase though, was not mad as Chamo had originally thought. Since anything more powerful than a wristwatch going dead was a rather large handicap, she felt she could work on more efficient power uses and sources that could fulfill those requirements if she were to go. She also felt safe that Chachamaru could go as well since she runs on Magic and Science. Sure Chachamaru would have to be recharged more often since she would be only running on Magic but she probably would not complain.

About fifty minutes had gone by when Makie, Akira, Yuna, and Ako heard their Master call for them once more. It was just a soft presence in their mind this time, asking them to do one more task for their master. Something about bringing their classmates to go watch the fight between Negi and Chao. Standing upright, the four of them said in unison, "Master says that the fight between Negi-Sensei and Chao is about to begin. Please make your way to the balcony that overlooks the castle courtyard or we will simply drag you there." they finished.

"Ku will go. See them fight Ku wants to see-aru." Ku Fei stated before taking off towards the balcony.

-Zazie, could you please take us there? - asked Satsuki before the world shifted into the balcony where they were supposed to be with Ku Fei waiting there already with Evangeline.

"Evangeline! You released classmates from servitude we thought-aru." Ku Fei said while pointing accusingly at Evangeline.

"Of course I did silly girl. I just put them back under again. I do plan on training them to control their vampiric side eventually." replied Evangeline before snapping her fingers.

Makie, Akira, Yuna, and Ako's eyes became unfocused for a second before refocusing.

"How did we get up here?" They asked.

"We are here to watch Chao and Negi-Sensei fight, remember?" said Evangeline simply. "Anyways onto the start."

-At the Castle Courtyard-

Negi looked around at his surroundings. This was the same courtyard he fought Master. He would have lost that fight to had it not been for Asuna and that was with knowledge of a lot of Master's spell beforehand. Chao though, was a different case altogether. Negi had only really gotten to see her magical abilities once during the fight at the Mahora Festival. The marking on her skin did remind Negi a bit of Magic Erebea now that he looked back on it. Chao had said it apparently helped her learn Magic Erebea along with Master from her future. Chao's elemental affinity was fire so maybe her Magic Erebea was based off of fire. But she was also very experienced with time/space magic so he had better watch out for that as well.

Just then Master's voiced echoed throughout the courtyard.

"Alright you two. You already know the rules to this fight. So make it entertaining for me and hopefully neither of you will need any intervention from me. So are you two good to go? Ready, Go!"

And with that Ancestor and Descendant faced off.

Negi prepared himself and began chanting, "Sinistra Emissa Stagnet 'Khilipl Astrape'! Dextra Emissa Stagnet 'Khilipl Astrape'! Duabus Emissae!" After a clap of thunder he continued, "Pro Armatione Tastrapa Huper Ouranou Mega Dunamene!" and as the smoke cleared for the force of the lightning, he announced "Thunder in Heaven, Twin Vigor!"

"Wow" Chao cooed. "That was impressive ancestor, but now that you showed me yours, allow me to show you mine-ne.

Sinistra Emissa Stagnet 'Hametsu no shūmatsudokei'! Dextra Emissa Stagnet 'Kontorōru no tengoku no supēsu'! Duabus Emissae!" Instead of a thunderclap like Negi, Chao was surrounded by a rift in the space around her. It was a soft purple but the rift it made hurt the eyes as your mind tried to comprehend it all just by looking at it. As it faded she shouted "Force of Destiny, Ace of Fate!"

Chao now sported a continuous soft purple glow. The magical seals that once covered her body at the Mahora festival were back, but there were less on her now and glowed dark purple. As for her outfit, it looked the same as the one she during the Mahora Festival as well. What really stood out though was the clock symbol on top of a light blue version of Mars. The thing that made it special was that the clock hands were actually moving and the planet was spinning.

"Ah so that is what her Magic Erebea looks like." Jack Rakan said while allowing the wavelengths of the visible spectrum to affect him once more.

"Rakan-San!?" Asuna cried. "What are you doing here? Again." she added.

"The same reason as last time, to see two Magic Erebea users fight. Heck this fight has a time-traveler using it this time. There is no telling what kinds of changes she made to the spell let alone those two she just used."

"Oh be quite you broken character." Chisame chided." We are her to watch these two fight."

Negi's mind was racing. Chao had not only just proven that she could use Magic Erebea, but that she had mastered it just as much as he had. As for the spells she used, he would have to think about that some more. Being able to react and think at the speed of lightning gave him plenty of time. Chao had absorbed two spells that he was unfamiliar with. The name of the spells, "Doomsday Clock of Ruin" and the "Heavenly Space of Control" suggested that they were time and space spells respectively. As for her Magic Erebea form, it actually looked very nice. The stopwatch on the planet must represent time while the planet was something else. The blue planet behind the stopwatch resembled Mars, except it was blue. Perhaps it was a reference to the Blue Mars Project he had thought up a while ago. That couldn't be though; the Blue Mars Project was an absolute last resort if he couldn't find any other way to save the Magical World.

Then Negi stopped that train of thought. He was overthinking this. Chao had used time and space spell before, so the stopwatch and planet were to represent Chao's use of them in her Magic Erebea. It definitely was not a hidden message about the Blue Mars Project.

"To be fair ancestor, I already know about your Raiten Taiso 2 form and what it does already. Since this is the first time you are seeing mine I think it would be only fair if I told you at least about the two spells I used-ne. The Doomsday Clock of Ruin is an ancient level spell that I found in some ruins during my time. It originally was a spell that allowed the caster to see and catastrophic events that would happen to the caster, the casters' family and friends, or the world which the caster was from. I modified it a bit to allow me to not just see the dangers of the future for myself and others, it can now act as a type of battle precognition allowing me to see potential finishing blows and such before they happen. It also allows me to control how fast or slow certain objects flow through time. As for the Heavenly Space of Control, it is an original spell I developed. I allows me to displace objects within a set limit through space, which is usually about 50 meters. Since it is displacing objects, any object I teleport including myself would not be harmed should I teleport myself into a wall. Combining the two spells within myself boosts the power of both spells and gives some other perks. This form of Magic Erebea is called "Hoshi Ki Tasio" (Astral Form). Now that I have negated part of my advantage of surprise I think we should finally start fighting right-ne?' Chao finished. Her voice had a slight echo to it but Negi chalked it off as an effect of Magic Erebea. As Chao stood there, she gave off a soft purple glow before she was gone.

Negi looked around the courtyard. Where had Chao gone? He looked left, right, and behind but did not see her. That was when Negi received a kick to the top of his head. As Negi hit the ground hard from the kick, Chao vanished once more. This time, as Negi was searching the sky for Chao, he got kicked again by Chao in the right shoulder blade this time. This time Negi was prepared to recover from the hit. He rolled with the hit and was able to recover after bouncing once.

"How are you able to generate so much force with your kicks?" Negi asked.

"Simple ancestor, after I teleported/displaced myself high into the air, I made a duo of portals to allow myself to free-fall faster and faster. Then I displaced myself above you for the kick. I simply repeated it and hit you again, though this time I went for your back. The reason why you couldn't dodge or react was that I displaced myself centimeters away from your skin so no barrier or dodging skills could help you-ne"

"That is amazing Chao. Your Magic Erebea increased the limit of your control of space that the 'Heavenly Space of Control' had originally given you. Not only that, you used a different version of instant movement so accurate that it does not give your opponents any time to react. But, I do have a question Chao. How long can you keep up with my speed?" Negi asked.

"As expected of you Negi-Sensei; leave it to you to figure out a weakness in this form." Chao said while gesturing to herself. "But it will require a little more than that to overcome me-ne." Chao challenged, suddenly appearing behind Negi.

And with that, Chao launched a punch at Negi's heart. Negi spun and grabbed her hand. He then discharged about 200,000 volts into her instantly before punching her in the stomach hard in order to send her flying. Negi used Raisoku Shundo (Lightning Speed Instant Movement), to go far behind the flying Chao. He then used Raisoku Shundo once more to race at her open back planning to elbow her at somewhere over the speed of lightning. Once again though, Chao was once step ahead as she flipped herself halfway backwards, grabbing Negi's extended right elbow in her right hand and his throat with her left using both of their incredibly fast speeds to flip Negi with her. She pulled his elbow to shift his weight and finished the flip slamming him into the floor. Negi, who was traveling at the speed of lightning was flipped by Chao, who while going at around the speed of sound thanks to Negi's earlier punch. This meant that, in laymen's' terms, Negi hit the ground really hard. The sheer magnitude of the impact made from Negi being slammed into the ground made a huge crater in the once pristine courtyard. As the dust from the impact cleared, it revealed Chao standing over Negi with a hand on his throat and another holding a nikuman.

Negi, with his ever sensitive nose, had started to sneeze when Chao let go of his throat to cover his nose. As soon as she let go through, Negi moved about 20 feet away from her instantly. Negi then coughed briefly then said, "That was a great move Chao, but this duel is not over yet!" he finished firmly.

Chao finished eating her nikuman before saying, "Good, I just finished this delicious nikuman anyways-ne." before she appeared behind Negi once more.

This time Negi was prepared though. He went through the motion of a sweep keep. Chao reading this started to back away to avoid it but realized to late that it was a feint. Negi halted his spin causing his long flowing hair to wrap itself around Chao. This time Negi took no chances and pumped over 3 million volts into Chao. Chao seemed rather unfazed by it though and disappeared. That's when Negi realized he could not move and that the ground started to glow with over 23 magical circles.

"Ancestor!" Chao called appearing about 200 meters away, "I hope you don't get hit by that Negi-sensei! It is an anti-army magical landmine similar to the one that almost killed Setsuna and Kaede you know. This time though, Asuna can't save you-ne."

At the balcony overlooking the fight. Setsuna and Kaede flinched at the sight of a rather familiar formation of magic circles. Asuna though, began to worry and panic.

"Negi-Sensei get out of their!" Setsuna shouted frantically.

Asuna stepped up to the edge of the balcony and said in a very panicked voice, "I don't care if it's against the rules of this ridiculous duel! I am going to go save Neg- LET GO OF ME KAEDE!"

Kaede had appeared behind Asuna and pulled her off the edge so she would face Jack Rakan.

"Leave the kid alone princess." he said. "He needs to learn what to do if you are not there to protect him."

"But I am here to help him and that spell nearly killed Setsuna and Kaede. He should not be going up against that alone. Who knows what Chao could have changed in the spell?"

"Actually Asuna." Chao said, "All I did was make it a fire based spell instead of the lightning one that hit Kaede and Setsuna."

"You're not helping!" shouted Asuna.

"The boya will be fine. Pay attention to what he is doing now." Evangeline said.

Everyone turned to look at Negi. They saw Chao's giant firestorm launching itself at Negi. They also saw Negi surrounded in an even bigger collection of magic circles. Negi looked at Chao with a triumphant look on his face as he intoned, " Negica Magia Erebea: Circuli Absorptionis Extempore" (Negica Magia Erebea: Energy Absorption Circle).

The chaotic storm of fire heading at Negi dissipated into the circle as Negi began to glow brighter while everyone looked on in shock. Once Negi finished absorbing the wide-range tactical magical formation, anti-army fire land-mine, that Chao had used. He used Raisoku Shundo to get behind Chao. He then punched her in the back before she could react and said "Negica Magia Erebea: Shōheki Hakaishō Shisaku Gogō!" (Negi-Style Dark Magic: Barrier Destruction Palm, Experimental Version Five). This hit Chao at point-blank range sending her straight for the ground. Negi wasn't done yet though. He used Raisoku Shundo once more to get behind Chao and cast another spell, "Gokuen Hozan Takutenshō!" (Hellfire Mountain-Crushing, Heaven-Bearing Palm" slamming the palm of his hand into Chao. As Chao was now launched away from him once more he caught up to her and shouted, "Dios Chucos!" (Axe of Lightning), completely hitting Chao directly. Chao went hurtling towards the ground and hit it hard. The crater from this hit was even larger than the one Negi was in earlier.

Though everyone thought that this was the end. The cloud of dirt and dirt glowed a soft red for a moment. Then dirt and dust caught fire and created a huge dust explosion. The explosion suddenly shrank into two small balls as Chao cried out, "Come, Flame of Purification, Fiery Broadsword of Fire and Brimstone Surged Forth! Sodom was burning as They Turned Sinners into the Dust of Death! Blazing Heat in the Sky!"

A huge fiery explosion that looking like a cloud shaped sword went at Negi hitting him dead on thanks to his post technique stiffness. Taking on the full damage of the spell Chao had tried to finish him with back on the third day of the Mahora Festival sent Negi reeling as he fell towards the Earth. He hit the ground rather ungracefully and did not get up.

Chao, thoroughly spent from that last attack whispered, "I guess we still have much to learn Negi-Sensei." before she to collapsed as well.

"Now that was a great fight!" Jack Rakan boasted while looking at everyone. "Come on everyone, they both tried there hardest out there and neither one gave up even when things went bad. They both deserve praise and some medical attention." With that in mind, Jack Rakan grabbed Konoka and leaped over to Negi.

"Go patch him up for me while I get the other girl over here." He told her.

"Of course Rakan-han." Konoka replied cheerfully as she pulled out her pactio card from her magical valley that she loved to show off to Setsuna.

"Adeat!" she called as her fans Flabellum Euri and Flabellum Australe appeared.

Rakan ran leaped a mighty leap so great that Neil Armstrong and the rest of mankind felt a slight chill. He gently picked up Chao and leaped so high this time that everyone incarnation of Superman sneezed. As he landed gently thanks to his willpower defying the force of the fall, Konoka was finished healing Negi and was waiting to heal Chao.

"Thank you Rakan-han." Konoka quickly thanked as she began her work once more. After patching up Chao. Rakan picked up the three of them and willed space to fold so he could be back on the balcony with the others once more. Space complied and Rakan was now standing on the balcony with everyone else again. He gently placed down Negi and Chao who began to stir while Setsuna ran to her lover's side.

Negi and Chao's eyes shot open and they looked around to see the relieved faces of their friends. Negi and Chao looked each other in the eyes while thinking about the fight that just occurred. Chao and Negi stood up together; thanked Konoka, Rakan, and Evangeline for services rendered, thanked each other for the match, and promptly fell back down in exhaustion.

"Well, that went well." Evangeline said. "Now if you lot want-"

"That was so amazing!" shouted Haruna as others started to nod their heads slowly still trying to get a grasp of what had just occurred.

"Agreed. Chao-Mother and Negi-Sensei exceeded all of our expectations." Chachamaru said.

"Well even though I healed them of any wounds that might have hurt them, Magic Erebea took care of the physical injuries. The both of them will need to rest for a while though." Konoka concluded.

"I will bring them to their bedrooms later." Chachamaru said. "Right now though, we should decide on what to do about Negi's trip to Britain. That is why you scheduled this whole duel right master?"

"Exactly Chachamaru. Nothing would tire the boya more than fighting another Magic Erebea user like that."

This drew some protests from her classmates but Evangeline would not have anything of it.

"Think about it. If Negi were to pick who was to go with him to the Magic School in Britain, he would be unable to decide who should go without hurting anyone else's feelings. This way we all at least have a chance at going."

This time Ayaka spoke up," Your right. If we let Negi-sensei choose he might stress himself out over who to bring with him. We should, as proud members of class 3-A, decide peacefully amongst ourselves as to who can have the honor of traveling with dearest Negi-sensei."

"One problem with that though." Said the mighty Jack Rakan, "The four lucky ladies who get to travel with young Negi here is already being decided by the strands of destiny right now. Since you do not have a choice in the matter, you should just wait for Negi to wake up because he will definitely have an answer by then."

-Chaos Ensued-

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes:**

Wow this chapter took a lot longer than I expected. I blame the SAT. Anyways, a lot of research went into this chapter. Besides Chao's Magic Erebea form, all spells are used in canon. I tried to put translations/original text for the spells but I could not do it for all of them. Also, to answer potential questions, I did not specify the speed of lightning any further because of the variations. Some said it was 750 miles per second while others said it was 3,700 miles per second. As for Chao having Magic Erebea, the magical seals on her during the Mahora Festival looked so similar to the ones o Negi while he was training Magic Erebea were too similar for me to pass that up. Also, yes I did just add Jack Rakan into the fic. He will not be sticking around for long though as this was mainly a cameo.

As for why Chao was able to take on Negi's varying amounts of electric shocks and touch him is that Chao works with robots and other electronics so she has been shocked in the past but not to that degree. She is also wearing her insulated skin-tight battle suit so that covers up for that. As for how I know the voltage of lightning is over 3 million, it was asked before by someone so a guy with a PhD in meteorology answered him. If it is wrong then my apologies.

I plan to write chapter 4 after more votes have been cast at the poll on my profile page. Seriously only 10 votes have been cast including mine. If I do not see an increase in voting I will just count whoever is in the top four the winners and use them in the story. Sorry for the delay again.

I also have one question for everyone. Do you want small but constant updates or longer updates that take longer to write/edit?

Read and review as you please but please do it often. If you have any questions you feel others shouldn't see just PM me and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page.


	4. The Child Teacher's Departure & Arrival

Harry Potter and the Mahou Sensei

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 4 is finally out. Sorry about the wait as waiting for votes to roll in took a while. Anyways, I closed the poll because of the large leads that were in it. Thanks for voting if you did. On another note, yes I did through my pen-name into the story last chapter. I thought it went well with the whole power set that Chao had. To answer this one question, Jack Rakan will not be a major player in the story. He might make a couple of appearances in the futurebut he will not be a major plot point. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 4: The Child Teacher's Departure and Arrival**

As much as Evangeline enjoyed watching the majority of her fellow classmates fighting it out it, there was business to take care of. She was going to go have her vampire servants and Chachamaru restrain them but noticed Chizuru walking towards her with an idea in her eyes. She whispered her plan to Evangeline and waited for her response. As soon as the words left Chizuru's lips Evangeline disregarded her previous plan, it was just that entertaining. Evangeline agreed immediately and stepped into Chizuru's shadow, reappearing where Konoka was with Negi and Chao.

"Boo!" Evangeline shouted.

"Eep!" Konoka said in surprise. "Oh, hi Evangeline."

"I need to borrow Negi right now."

"He is still recovering from the amount of magic he used." Konoka replied.

"I found a way to take care of that." Evangeline said while grabbing Negi. Before Konoka could protest Evangeline had stepped into her shadow while holding Negi and was gone.

Evangeline reappeared from Chizuru's shadow holding Negi. With a curt nod she gave Chizuru the boy and stepped back so she could get a better view.

"Adeat! Servator Stellarum!" Chizuru said as a large magical leek appeared. She poked Negi in the behind and waited for the artifact's magic to seal it there. Then she hoisted him up into the air by that leek while Evangeline shouted, "Hey look it's Negi!"

The class stopped fighting to look around to find Negi. They did find him, but he was like a flag mounted to Chizuru's Artifact causing a couple of them to gasp in shock while Natsumi looked in horror.

"Everyone, Negi is feeling better now so he is going to tell us who he is taking with him to Britain now." Chizuru announced.

This time Nodoka was the one to speak up, "Chizuru-San we can't force him to say who he likes again. That's wrong!"

"Whoever said anything about getting Negi to admit who is his favorite Hoynya-chan?" Chizuru replied.

"Oh ummmm..." and Nodoka was silent.

"Anyways" Chizuru whispered into Negi's ear, "Who do you plan to take with you to Britain Negi? We all know that a smart boy like you would have already planned this already so we know you have an answer."

"Mmm" was all Negi said to her.

" Why are you fighting this Negi-sensei? You are going to tell us eventually. We just need to know in advance so we stop fighting. You don't want us to fight right?" Chizuruz asked.

"Because." was all she got as a response.

"Because what Negi-sensei? Why do you not want to tell us why you refuse to tell us who is going with you?

Negi just bit down on lip this time.

"Oh Sensei, it's just two simple questions. Who is going with you and why do you refuse to tell us?" Chizuru asked him curiously.

Negi just bit his lip harder in response.

"One more time" Zazie said quietly. "He will respond this time."

Negi looked at her with panic clearly written all over his face. Evangeline quickly memorized it so she could remember it tonight when everyone was sleeping, and she was alone in her room.

"Alright Negi-sensei. I need you to tell us will be going with you to the Wizarding School in Britain and why you are being resistant to telling us."

As hard as Negi tried to resist he found that even his lips already starting to move against his will.

"A.. Asu...na gahhh..." as Negi tried to protest again.

"WHAT? I get to go to Britain with Negi?!" Asuna shouted. Ayaka felt upset that her best friend was chosen by her dear sweetheart Negi-sensei, but instead of attacking her, she and her other classmates reminded themselves that there were still three more people. Once Chizuru could coax the information out that it.

"Who else is going Sensei?" Chizuru asked quietly.

"Gahhh" was all Negi could say in defiance once more before the magic of the Chizuru's artifact took over his mouth again halting all further attempts to silence himself. "Cha..mmm..Chacha...maru"

Chachamaru felt elated that Negi-sensei had chosen her to go. Why her though? Was it because she offered to be his secretary? Maybe it was because he liked her? No that couldn't be it. Chachamaru felt the micro-servos in her cheek zone heat up making the area turn a light shade of red. Was this what Hakase called blushing? She stored the thought for later computation and analysis.

"Who is the third girl you are bringing Negi-sensei?" Chizuru cooed.

Negi didn't even have time to try and resist as his mouth blurted out "Honya-chan!" at which he flushed bright red.

Nodoka looked equally shocked as her classmates before she to turned bright red. Sensei had chosen her! She was so happy! Nodoka thought about getting up and smooching Negi but repressed that thought immediately. Yue looked happily at her and said, "I am glad one of us is going with sensei." before turning back to Negi and Chizuru.

"So who is the last person you are bringing to Britain Sensei?" Chizuru said while rubbing Negi's shoulders.

"Evangeline." was Negi's quick response.

Evangeline was mildly surprised but understood his choice. Of course Negi would choose someone with high amounts of magical firepower should something happen. What did bother her though, was how Jack Rakan managed to vanish without her knowing. That man better not be doing something like that blasted perverted eggplant would do.

"So Negi, why were you so hesitant to tell us who was going with you. Oh and why did you choose those four students?" Chizuru asked quickly.

This time Negi was ready for the question and began to use ground contraction to get away. Chizuru, with reflexes most thought she wouldn't have, spun him around when he was starting the movement. Since Negi had already initiated the technique, he moved into Chizuru's rather large chest instead of away from her. This completely destroyed the calm in his mind allowing Chizuru's Negi Scepter to take over once more.

"mmph" He said while his face was still in Chizuru's chest.

"Oh woops say that again Negi." Chizuru said while turning Negi around.

"mmph" Negi repeated desperately trying to find a way out of answering Chizuru's first question.

"Could you please answer the questions I asked you Negi?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes I could." Negi replied.

"Just restate the questions again so he can't find a loophole around them." Zazie suggested.

"Alright. Why were you against telling us earlier who was going with you and why did you choose those four to come with you to Britain?" Chizuru asked once more as Negi squirmed.

"I choose Asuna because of her ability to cancel magic. The school in Britain uses a style of magic different from anything we have seen before. Asuna can defend against any accidents or attacks as well as the fact that she is a close friend. As for Chachamaru, the witches and wizards of Britain are very bad with technology. Chachamaru could assist me in teaching them to combine magic and technology. Hakase already said she would not be affected by the anti-technology properties of their magic and will only require more frequent key turning session which I look forward to. She is also a valuable person that can help me with my teaching duties."

Chachamaru blushed profusely at that while Evangeline and Asakura looks mildly amused.

"Nodoka is a great person who can be of great value to helping me with my students' concerns. Also her artifact can help us learn about the people and culture there. Her experience with traps and exploration can help us explore the new school as well. I also believe that she is very cu...-Negi bit his tongue-.

After Negi stopped biting his tongue he started explaining again. "I chose master because she is very familiar with the darker forms of magic as well as being able to use them. She is very dependable and can help me should we ever needs large amounts of magical firepower for an emergency or something along those lines. I left Headmaster-san a message and he should be looking up the specific of your curse to see what we can do about it right now."

As Negi finished the class was quiet. Many of them were disappointed they did not get picked while others understood his choices. Of course the last few times there was tension like this today Chao was able to break it up but she was still unconscious, or so they thought.

"I knew that was going to happen-ne." Chao said. She was walking slowly with Konoka looking rather dazed besides her. Setsuna of course picked up on this immediately and raced to her lover's side.

"What happened Ojou-sama? I thought Chao was supposed to be recovering still. Are you alright?" Setsuna seemed to say all at once.

"It is ok Sec-chan. Chao used some of her time magic to speed up her recovery. To thank me she taught me some techniques we could try out some time."

Setsuna looked like she was fighting herself as to whether she should ask what she had meant and what she learned or keeping quiet. Konoka didn't give her the chance and kissed her with a kiss so amazing and passionate it all made the kisses in the Princess Bride and the Titanic looking like a peck on the cheek. Several students, especially Haruna and Asakura, began taking notes mentally while they were going at it still, Chamo took a picture while holding a stopwatch, and almost everyone else blushed. Negi of course, didn't see any of this as Chizuru put her hands over his eyes. Konoka kept kissing Setsuna while her classmates noticed the large amount of tongue action going on as well. Haruna could only keep thinking of tongue-rape while continuing to take mental notes.

After about three minutes went by before Konoka decided to give a brief suck on Setuna's tongue which was way too much for her to handle. Setsuna fainted on the spot. Konoka broke off the kiss while picking up Setsuna and carrying her all the way to her room for "Healing".

Chao who was blushing slightly broke the silence once more saying "As I was saying, I already knew who was going to be picked so I took the time to pack your bags respectively while helping Hakase finish a new body for you Chachamaru. Chachamaru looked at where Hakase had once been a couple of minutes ago and noticed that she was indeed gone.

Chao looked around and remembered that she left Hakase back at her lab. With a click from both watches she picked her up and brought her back. All everyone else saw was her body blurring for less than a second before returning to normal with Hakase next to her.

"Want to try out your new body?" Hakase asked Chachamaru.

"Of course mother." Chachamaru replied.

Chao touched both of them causing them to blur along with her before they disappeared leaving Chao simply holding air.

"While Chachamaru is getting ready, I must ask that you release Negi-sensei from your artifact Chizuru-san."

After the Negi Scepter was removed from Negi, he cheered on the inside for not being asked the first question once more but he felt that somehow he would be asked it once more in the future.

"Sorry about that Negi-sensei" Chizuru apologized, "Everyone needed answers so I obliged. Good Luck in Britain Sensei."

As Chizuru walked away Negi wondered as to what he was going to do next. His belongings were already packed (by Chao), it turned out the fight with Chao was an excuse to tire him out and have Chizuru use her artifact on him, he was forced to reveal who he planned on bringing to Britain ruining the surprise, and they were packed as well (courtesy of Chao). He still had two days before he had to take his Ministra and Chamo to the Mahora Airport and fly to England. That was when it hit him, this was a perfect situation for him to spend time with his students before he left. Probably arranged by Chao but he was sure she had good intention. Though that last spell she hit him with still hurt.

Turning to face the remaining students put a smile on his face and said, "Everyone, let's have some fun!"

"Yay"

"Woohoo!"

"To the pool!"

As everyone was celebrating, Chao cleared her throat. "Actually, when I brought back Hakase, I altered the time flow in here. Negi and the others have to leave for Britain in less than half an hour."

"But why Chao-san?" asked Makie, "We are all about to have fun together."

"Negi needs to leave now because in most of the 'good' futures that I have visited, he did not have much time to play around and instead left immediately. So to guarantee that I don't need to meddle with this timeline or any others I put you on the best course that will lead everyone to success."

"So to avoid meddling with our timeline you meddled with our timeline?" asked Yuna with a rather confused expression on her face.

"Yes I did, of course with the best intentions at hear-" Chao tried to say before a shadow covered her.

"Oh Chachamaru, you look great in your new body." she said, "How do you like it?"

"This body is excellent." replied Chachamaru, "It is more flexible than my previous body. It also makes me look more human while increasing my other augmented abilities. This body also requires far less electricity to run to the point that a stopwatch would be considered a power plant in comparison. I do however seem to require more mana than normal to compensate. I also thank you for inventing my pactio. It has helped Ala Alba many times."

"You're welcome Chachamaru. It was difficult trying to invent your new body and artifact but it was definitely worth it. Also I added an Overclock function to that body. You should check that secret memory file you always guard to see the instructions." Chao said teasingly.

Hakase and Chachamaru blushed in remembrance of that rather personal file Chachamaru kept. Nodoka and Evangeline walked towards Negi with their luggage already. Evangeline of course had hers floating in the air instead of carrying it herself. As it floated to the ground, Negi remembered something.

"What about my robes? I forgot to ask Chisame-san if she could make me some!"

"Already shipped from the future ancestor. Chisame made them to the exact specifications you will need. I personally added a few magic enhancements to make them more durable and easy to wash. You don't have to worry about anything for this trip." Chao responded.

"Well don't forget boya, you owe me a lot of blood for the services I provided here." Evangeline sneered.

Negi began to panic about needing his blood when Chao once again saved him, "The blood is paid in full at the blood bank I installed in the castle basement. It is enough to satisfy both your cravings and those of your servants for a couple of months. The Headmaster should be done researching your curse by now anyways. You should see him before you leave for the airport. Good Luck."

And with that Negi, Evangeline, Asuna, Nodoka, Chachamaru, and Chamo were warped out of the resort.

"That bitch kicked me out of my resort!" Evangeline raged before recomposing herself. That time traveler is going to have another thing coming when she came back.

-At Konoemon's Office-

Konoemon was busy polishing his marvelous desk when Shizuna knocked saying Negi was here to talk to him and that he brought some of his students. He told her to let them in and sat down in his luxurious chair and banished his cleaning supplies.

"Hello everyone. I hope you had a fun time in the resort. To put things simply, I have already talked with Chao and the Headmaster of Hogwarts about what is to happen during your trip and anything else you might need. These potions in this envelope are translation potions sent from Britain. The potions master sent them here as soon as they were ready. All you have to do is drink them and you will have complete fluency in the English language. They are not harmful so they will not be affected by any Anti-Magic abilities." Konoemon paused. " As for Evangeline's curse, that was more the Thousand Master put so much power into the spell it was even more difficult for me to try and find a way around it. We cannot fool the spirits enforcing the curse like we did for the Kyoto trip. England is just too far away. Instead, Chao drew this magic circle in the middle of my office, gave me a magically compressed pill of Negi's blood from the future, and simply said to take it with water." and with that he placed a small red pill into Evangeline's hand. "As for the curse itself, since you need either the Thousand Master himself to release the curse or all of Negi's blood, this pill along with a Pactio should break the curse."

Negi looked at Evangeline as she realized it was her turn to butt in, " What do you mean Pactio you old man? I only need the blood to break this blasted curse."

"But master." Chachamaru whispered, "Do you really want to pass up on a chance to kiss Negi-sensei?"

Evangeline just held Chachamaru's key menacingly for a moment before turning to Konoemon. "I will break this blasted curse already. I don't need a pactio for it so stop fantasizing you old man."

She conjured up a small goblet of water, popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed. After she finished drinking from the goblet she banished it and licked her lips. It was really delicious. Evangeline began to glow as she felt her full power returning to her, only for it to stop and the glow began to fade.

"What's going on? Why isn't the stupid curse broken?" Evangeline asked angrily as her magical aura began to fade even faster.

"I was trying to tell you, since it was just Negi's blood from the future, it didn't retain its full magical properties throughout the time-jump. You need some of Negi's mana inside of you or the pill to jump start it; or at least, that is what Chao said." Konoemon said while gesturing to a stack of papers labeled Schoolyard Hell Research. Chamo already started drawing the pactio circle on the ground while Negi stepped into it.

"If this means that Master gets to come with me to Britain than I will do it." Negi declared as he turned to face Evangeline, "If you do not like the Pactio we can always cancel it because I already transferred the mana to you already."

Evangeline just jumped Negi and smothered him. The second their lips met the magic circle on the floor began to glow brightly.

"PACTIO!" Chamo shouted.

Meanwhile Evangeline decided she would enjoy herself. As the Pactio Circle was fading she kept kissing Negi harder and harder. While she started to harass his tongue she remembered what Konoka did to dear old Setsuna. She gave Negi a quick suck on his tongue and his eyes started to roll into his head. Satisfied with that reaction she broke the kiss and decided to revel in her newly returned power as the magical people on campus felt the urge to curl into the fetal position once more.

"This is great! I feel like I could take on the Life Maker and all of his servants all over again!" She looked at her Pactio card. It pictured her barefoot but in a rather awesome cloak that reminded her of the old one she used when she first fought Negi. She was holding what appeared to be a rapier made of ice at her side. Evangeline figured the outfit had some magical properties and the rapier was her artifact. She couldn't wait to try it later.

Negi slowly got up from the floor and congratulated Evangeline and accepted the envelope from the Headmaster and thanked him for all that he had done. He rounded up his classmates while Evangeline was loving the return of her power and made their way to Mahora Airport.

At the Airport he presented Nodoka and Asuna the translation potions. They drank it quickly and commented as to how it tasted like a mix between licorice and lemons. They then tried saying it again in English and saw that it was as easy as speaking Japanese. Chachamaru said that Hakase already programmed the English language into her and Evangeline already knew it. Negi put the remaining potions into his trunk in case they were needed later. As they were flying the pilot told them it would be an about 6 hours on the new plane prototype they were on. Evangeline asked him not to bother them at all during the flight. Nodoka told her that he already knew about magic so it was ok to enact her plan. Evangeline grinned and pulled out a small glass bottle. Inside was a small island surrounded by water.

"You brought another resort with you? Why would you need that?" asked Asuna.

"You never know when you might need some more training." said Evangeline. "Besides, I want to try out my artifact. We have about 3 days in there because I rushed making it. After we settle down in the new school I will improve it."

"That is so thoughtful Evangeline." said Nodoka, "Thank you for bringing it."

The bottle gave off a soft glow that enveloped all of them. They all found themselves on Ayaka's island resort that they had visited a while ago.

"Wow this is amazing master. How did you create this one?" Negi asked.

"I just asked that girl for a map of her island and the blueprints to her resort. It was cakewalk from there. Just put your stuff down and get ready. I want to try out my artifact in a small spar with Asuna and Negi." Evangeline replied.

As everyone put down their belongings they made their way to the courtyard. Nodoka was going to help Chachamaru adjust to her new body while Negi and Asuna trained. Chamo decided to go sneak of and see what kinds of panties the girls brought.

Negi and Asuna stood a couple of meters away from Evangeline as she pulled out her pactio card.

"Adeat! Magnus Frigidum!" she cried out as her artifact came into being. She was dressed in the same cloak that was pictured on her card and a rapier formed in her hand. Negi made a mental reminder to ask Yue to look up information about Evangeline's Artifact while Evangeline herself suddenly had the urge to call Asuna and Negi mongrels and wondered why.

"I guess taking those decades in studying fencing will be worth it after all." Evangeline muttered.

Asuna summoned her artifact and squared off against Evangeline.

"Alright then." Negi called out. "You both have to use your artifacts to fight in this spar. I will watch to see how Master's Artifact works."

"Don't forget that you are next boya!" Evangeline called out.

"Yes Master, I look forward to it." Negi replied, "You may start the spar."

Evangeline rushed Asuna with her rapier in her right hand. She slashed at Asuna's left arm knowing that Asuna would dodge to her right or attempt to block. Asuna saw the slash coming and twisted to her right to avoid it but the space the sword went through froze into ice. Her right arm became encased in ice as Asuna began to fall thanks to the added weight destroying her balance. She slammed her right arm into the ground and flipped backwards.

"What just happened?" Asuna asked before trying to dodge a stab to her left kneecap causing it to freeze as well. She tapped it with her sword to find that it did not disappear. She punched it with her other hand shattering the ice. Asuna raised her sword to block the incoming vertical slash to her head. The blade of Evangeline's sword did not seem affected by the Anti-Magical properties of Asuna's sword. Evangeline made another lunge at Asuna which Asuna deflected to the floor causing both Asuna's chest and the floor beneath her to freeze. Asuna balance was gone thanks to having a heavier bust and no traction on the ground.

She shouted "Magic Cancel Field Open!"

As the magic that held the resort dimension together was unraveling Negi shouted "Stop it Asuna-san! You will destroy this resort if you do that!"

Asuna quickly negated the expanding field of magic. The resort and everything around it began to stabilize once more. The ice on her chest and the floor remained though.

"You want to kill us all girl? Do you know what bring in a dimensional void is like? You may have trained with that lovebird Setsuna but that was sloppy. Once you realized you Magic Cancel wasn't protecting you from me you should of tried to fight me with your own power."

"How am I supposed to do that when the ability that I have always had protect me was not going to work? How am I supposed to react to something like that?" Asuna retorted.

"Enough both of you" Negi said sternly. "This fight has taught all of us a lot. Asuna, the reason why your magic cancel did not work against Evangeline's sword and its ability is because it doesn't use magic the way most magical weapons do. It is true that magic was used to summon Evangeline's Artifact. Though the main difference is that it is a real sword that does not need magic to continue its existence. The same seems to be true for the ice that comes from it. It is real ice that forms around you. Since it is real ice that was summoned through magic, not ice created through magic, your magic cancel had nothing to cancel. If Evangeline was to add enchantments to the sword or the ice it forms, it would be cancelled. As for you Evangeline, you did not have to be so hard on Asuna, she may rely on her magic cancel a lot more since she first learned how to use it, but she would have stopped if she noticed she was cancelling the very magic that holds this resort together."

Asuna walked off saying she was going to go sleep on what he said. Evangeline and Negi went to go see how Chachamaru and Nodoka were doing. Nodoka was doing some various exercises while Chachamaru just finished getting out of the pool.

"Hello Negi-sensei." They both said cheerfully.

"Hello Nodoka and Chachamaru. How is your training going?" Negi asked.

"Hakase designed this body to be waterproof and buoyant." Chachamaru said as she dried herself off.

"I am doing a workout program that Chachamaru designed for me." Nodoka said. "We really didn't have much time to do anything since we only started about ten minutes ago."

"Sorry about that, we were able to determine the abilities of Evangeline's Artifact quicker than I expected. Do either of you want help with your training?"

"Sure Negi-sensei. Chachamaru was about to re-enact one of Makie's gymnastics routines to test her flexibility. I was going to going to go do some simple training exercises Chachamaru taught me so I can be little more athletic and useful in a fight. We only have a few days but I hope we can make the most of it Sensei." Nodoka said with a smile.

The three days went by rather quickly. Evangeline got her blood payment for the training sessions, Asuna got over what had happened while worked on her swordsmanship, and Chachamaru fully adjusted to her body and read the manual Chao left her in her memory bank.

As they came back to the real world, the pilot told them that they were beginning their descent and to buckle up. After the pilot landed, everyone thanked him and went into the London Airport. They then made their way to King's Cross where they saw a giant of a man standing there. He was almost as tall as Jack Rakan but a little chubbier and had a big beard. He saw them coming and bellowed "Hello there Mr. Springfield! I'm Rubeus Hagrid!"

Negi looked to his Ministra and shrugged. The letter did say they would meet him at the station. They followed Hagrid to a conveniently empty platform bridge.

Hagrid faced them and said, "Hello everyone. I am Rebeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts, and I teach students about the magical creatures of the world. I am not here to take you to Hogwarts though. Hogwarts has a rule about new teachers riding the Hogwarts Express in order to meet some of their potential students. Granted two years ago the bimbo teacher we had found a way around it but on behalf of Hogwarts tradition I ask you to try it."

Nodoka pulled out her Diarium Ejus and turned to speak to Hagrid, "What is the Hogwarts Express? What is the general situation at Hogwarts and what can you tell us about Hogwarts and its students to help Negi teach better?"

Hagrid put some thought into it and was going to answer when Nodoka cut him off, "They Hogwarts Express is a magical train located at platform Nine and Three-Quarters in between platforms Nine and Ten. To get there we need to walk through a magically enchanted gateway disguised as a wall. The Hogwarts Express transports all students to a location just outside of Hogwarts. Thank you Mr. Hagrid"

"Well, I uh, ummm, I guess you already know a lot about Hogwarts. I will see you there I guess." and with that a rather surprised Hagrid walked off, confident that this teacher was probably going to be interesting for sure.

"He is a nice person." Nodoka said, "He has a sad story for his childhood but he is very devoted to the headmaster of Hogwarts and student known as Harry Potter. We should head to platforms Nine and Ten Sensei. The train leaves in half an hour."

"Of course Nodoka. Thank you for what you just did." Negi said with a smile on his face.

They made their way to platforms Nine and Ten to where Nodoka said the gateway was. They watched as a family of red-heads walked through the wall as the rest of the people didn't even notice. Nodoka smiled at Negi and walked through the barrier as well. Negi and the others followed suit to find themselves at a completely different platform. The platform sign was labeled '9 & 3/4' and there were people everywhere. They dropped off their bags by the luggage compartment and entered the train. The train was full of students trying to find a room or seat.

Asuna found an empty compartment quickly and everyone except Evangeline went in. She wanted to go observe the students from the shadows in order to learn more about them and disappeared into the shadow of a nearby student. As everyone else began to settle down the train started moving. Since Negi and the others still did not know much about Hogwarts, Nodoka gave them copies of her artifact to read. Hagrid had thought out a lot about what Nodoka asked him earlier. There was information on the houses, other teachers, history of the Wizarding World and Hogwarts, and a large amount of information on the student known as Harry Potter. Hagrid had listed a rather impressive amount of knowledge of the various exploits of Harry Potter and his two friends. As a few hours went by, they finished studying about Hogwarts. Negi and the others decided to go visit this Harry Potter and learn some more about him and the Wizarding World.

Harry was having a wonderful time. He was finally going back to Hogwarts. Sirius was free, there was no basilisk to worry about, and he was with his best friends again. Sure he was troubled by those strange dreams about some muggle getting killed by a baby Voldemort, but he was sure that it would go away. All dreams like that did eventually after all. He was late getting to King's Cross with his friends, but they still made the train on time. they walked to where their usual compartment was to find that it was taken by a Welsh boy and his three Asian friends.

"Oh I'm sorry." Harry blurted out while trying to close the door.

"That's him." said the girl holding a book. At that the boy had gotten up and moved towards Harry so fast he did not have time to react.

"Hello Mr. Potter. My name is Negi Springfield and I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please have a seat. I would love to talk to you and your friends about Hogwarts. Asuna and Chachamaru could you please make sure that no one interrupts us while we talk please?" Negi said with a pleasant smile. Hermione noticed how handsome and young her new teacher was. She would love studying under him, in more ways than one. Chachamaru and Asuna agreed with Negi and walked out the door and closed it keeping a watchful eye on those that went by.

"Now that we can talk in peace. I would like to introduce my teaching aide Nodoka." He gestured to the girl beside him. "She was a librarian in the school I used to teach in. You just saw Asuna and Chachamaru walk out. They are both former students of mine and agreed to help me as well. The last teaching aide is walking around the train observing other students. But enough about us. We are new to this magical society so please tell us what you can. We learned most of what we know from the school gamekeeper Hagrid. He think very highly of the three of you."

Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Hagrid is a good person and a great teacher. I am Harry Potter and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Since you talked to Hagrid already I am guessing you know about some of the things that we did already. What exactly would you like to know about the Wizarding World and Hogwarts?"

This time Nodoka answered, "Well it is nice to meet all of you. We come from a different magical society than yours. Headmaster Dumbledore knows our headmaster and arranged for Negi to teach at your school in an effort to teach the witches and wizards of your society a chance to learn new things about the world."

She paused and looked at Hermione, "I hope that you could show me around the library sometime. It would be helpful to learn about you world so we can teach you a lot better."

Nodoka re-summoned her artifact from her bag so she did not reveal it just yet and began taking notes on what they thought.

Ron decided it was his turn, "Well Hermione is great at studying and spends a lot of time in the library so she can definitely help you with that. My dad works for the Ministry of Magic. They are the government of the Wizarding World, at least in Britain. I should be able to answer most of your questions about that if it helps."

"I hope you last more than one year as a teacher though." Harry remarked. "It would be a shame to see another teacher go. Each Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has something horrible happen to his usually that prevents him from coming back to teach the following year. One was turned into dust, another has permanent memory loss, and another was chased out by the Ministry for secretly being a werewolf."

"Well that is a shame." Negi said, "I hope we can teach you well. I know you could tell us much more but I thank you for the information you have given us already. I hope we have a splendid school year to..."

Negi stopped as he heard a commotion going on outside. He opened the door to see Asuna holding a blonde boy upside down and Chachamaru doing the same to two chubbier boys. They kept fidgeting and trying to get loose so Nodoka took the initiative.

"What are you names?" she asked them.

"Who are you?" spat the blonde one now labeled Draco Malfoy by her ring.

"I dunno." was the response from the other two now labeled Crabbe and Goyle.

Negi and Nodoka had a quick telepathic discussion of how to handle the events. Nodoka already knew what was going on and why but they needed Malfoy to say it or there would be no proof.

"Well Malfoy, why don't you tell us why you were here then? You can start by explaining what you did to upset two of the teaching aides of your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"My father will hear about this outrageous action. Especially since it was made by the aides of our new teacher whoever he is." Malfoy sneered.

"Ah right, Lucious Malfoy. I do remember him being a death eater and all of that. Serving you-know-who and all that good stuff. I am sure he must have so much power after blackmailing the board of governors at Hogwarts as well." Nodoka said with a sly smile.

"My father is a better wizard you will ever be. You are just some silly student saying things she shouldn't." Malfoy retorted.

"No, I am also the new teacher's aide as well. I would love to have you write all about your father while we are at school, or I could just reveal every secret you have to everyone here." was Nodoka's reply.

The students gathering around were now intrigued. The three young girls were assistants of the new teacher. Moreover, they overpowered Malfoy and his friends while threatening to spill all of his secrets to everyone. They gathered closer so they could hear what the girl might say.

Nodoka whispered something into Malfoy's ear. All the other students heard was something about a crush on someone's little sister. While they waited for Malfoy to tell the truth, his face told it instead as it turned pale from hearing what Nodoka said. Then she told him something else relating to his mother. Malfoy went as white as a ghost before he started turning red with rage.

"_Stupefy_!" he shouted pointing at Nodoka. Nodoka instead dodged to the right allowing the spell to hit Chamo instead. However, since no one besides Negi and his Ministra knew he was there, it looked like the spell was so weak it couldn't even damage anything. Asuna and Chachamaru threw their captives towards a crowd of student from Gryffindor. Nodoka then thanked Asuna and Chachamaru and walked back into the compartment.

As the door closed Ron said, "That was bloody wicked. You to totally manhandled them."

"Yes but I would watch out in the future though, Malfoy won't exactly be nice now." Hermione said.

"How did you know all of that stuff about Malfoy?" Harry interjected. "From the way you knew about his family history to his personal secrets, you shouldn't know that if you just heard of our world."

"Very insightful Harry." Negi complimented, "However I am afraid we will only answer those questions after I start teaching. If you would like to ask something else, we will try to answer it."

"Why do you look like you are twelve?" asked Hermione.

"Because I am." Negi replied.

The collective silence spoke volumes.

"I graduated from my version of Wizarding school when I was ten. My job was to teach what you call muggles for the next few years. After many events both here in Britain and back in Japan, my Magic Diploma changed saying I was to teach here. You do not have to worry about not receiving a good education. My partners are here to help me teach and research." Negi said.

Harry and the others were silent for a while. Nodoka kept listening to her book during this while relaying the information to Negi through her pactio telepathy. Evangeline decided to make her appearance know and jumped out of Ron's shadow.

"Boo!" she shouted.

"EEK!"

"Bloody Hell!"

"_Stup_-mmph" was all Harry could say before Evangeline covered his mouth.

Negi felt a large sweat-drop form on the back of his head.

"Hello Evangeline. I am glad you could make it back. I trust your observations were successful?" Negi asked.

"Of course boya. Though I am glad to see you already made friends with the famous Mister Potter here. I was pleased to find out he didn't scare that easily from my surprise. He was going to try and stun me right Mr. Potter?" Evangeline said as she removed her hand from Harry's mouth.

"Yes, I was going to stun you." Harry admitted, "I would have to guess that you the last assistant?"

"Of course. I hope you survive this year though. Nice scar by the way." and with that she stepped into Negi's shadow and vanished.

"Are you going to be teaching us how to use your style of Magic?" Hermione asked, excitement written all over her face.

"I am not sure if our styles of Magic are compatible. Even if it is I will try to limit who I teach since it is going to be the first time I will be teaching my type of magic to wizards. I will probably only teach it to students with higher grades, that is something you shouldn't have a problem with right Ms. Granger?" Negi said as he gathered his belongings.

Hermione blushed as the train came to a halt. Harry looked out the window to see the familiar sight of Hogwarts. He was finally home. He looked back to where Negi was to find that he had already left.

-Later at the Great (Mess) Hall-

"I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Negi Springfield!" Negi used lightning movement to appear next to Dumbledore. He deactivated his lightning form the millisecond he reached his location. People clapped without noticing anything off, well, almost everyone.

"He's just a kid!" Fred and George shouted in unison.

"That is correct, Mr. Springfield may be younger than most of us here but that does not mean he is not qualified to teach here." Dumbledore said.

Many students started making comments.

"He's too young."

"Dumbledore's lost it."

"Would I qualify to teach?"

"He's cute."

"Wait something's happening."

Negi focused a little bit of mana and summoned his Ministras. Everyone stared in shock as four girls materialized around their new teacher.

"And may I introduce his assistants." Dumbledore announced.

"Did they just apparate into Hogwarts?"

"Wow they are pretty."

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence before he continued, "I hope that everyone will try their hardest this year because a special event is going to take place at Hogwarts, the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as discussions immediately started. "May I introduce the first school to be attending this year, The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

Swarms of girls entered the Great hall. They pranced around with ribbons and blue flower petals floating around them while there tall Headmistress followed. They cartwheeled across the floor to the teacher's table where they curtsied to the teachers. They then spun around releasing more petals and repeated to curtsy to the body of students.

Everyone applauded as the girls sat down at the various tables around the great hall. Dumbledore kissed the Headmistress on the hand and bade her to sit at the teacher's table as he stood before the students once more.

"May I also introduce, the great sons of the Durmstrang Institute!" Dumbledore announced.

This time a large mass of boys walked in formation. They paused to shoot fire from their wands and continued to march in formation as the Headmaster walked in. The boys suddenly shot a large tunnel of fire at their Headmaster only for it to transform into Victor Krum causing a mass of applause to break out.

The headmaster of Durmstrang and Dumbledore shoot hands as the Great Hall shook as a result.

"Usually,we wait until around the Halloween Feast to invite the other school's. This year, the Ministry of Magic has agreed that spending the entire school year would be a greater benefit for the education of all students. Now may I present, Mr. Barty Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation and one of the judges of this year's Triwizard Tournament."

Mr. Crouch walked in from the door to the side of the teacher's table. He thanked Dumbledore and gave along speech about the Triwizard tournament and the rules. No one really cared until he mentioned the age requirement and that the drawing would be in only two weeks. After the initial outburst people settled down and were dismissed.

Negi followed Dumbledore to his office. It was definitely nicer than Konoemon's office. There were pictures of all the previous headmasters, magical trinkets of all sorts, and a phoenix. Negi and the other walked in as the sorting hat greeted them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Springfield. I hope you and you assistants enjoyed the festivities. I made sure that you all had rooms next to each other. "Dumbledore explained," Since you are all teachers, you do not have to follow the curfew but I do recommend that you all get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow so I hope you are prepared. Miss Miyazaki, I would recommend that you read a book called 'Hogwarts a History', it contains most of Hogwarts's history all in one book. I hope you have a splendid evening."

Negi went to his room with his Ministra. It was larger than the room that he shared with Asuna and Konoka. It also connected to his office so he didn't have to move anything that much. He thanked everyone for helping today and told them to go enjoy themselves for the evening. Everyone unpacked their belongings and began to unpack.

Nodoka finished unpacking and went to go study in the library. Chachamaru went to go help Negi set up the lessons for tomorrow while Evangeline went to go stalk the Slytherins. Asuna just went to sleep.

Evangeline found out that the head teacher of Slytherin was also the schools potions master and was revered by the Slytherins. She figured she would go meet him and see what he knew about potions and stepped into a shadow.

Snape was busy doing inventory of his private stores when he felt a presence of dark magic. He turned to see a small girl come from his shadow. It was the new teacher's assistant. He felt the dark power emanating from her could make Voldemort curl up and cry if she actually tried. How Dumbledore managed to find someone so powerful let alone have them teach most of been extraordinary. He wondered what exactly such a powerful girl wanted with him.

"Are you the one called Snape?" the girl asked.

"Yes." replied Snape curtly.

"Well at least you keep a decent stock of ingredients for you potions." Evangeline said as she gestured to the large room behind Snape.

"It is one of my private stores located here at the school. How may I help you exactly?"

"I just wanted to compare the potions that people from where I am compare to the ones here."

Snape smiled and said "Well I am sure you must be quiet the brewer yourself if you wish to learn as well as teach."

"Well being around for a few centuries certainly gave me time to learn." after seeing Snape's face at that comment she said, "Well we could keep this up for a while so I recommend we discuss this somewhere more private, your office would be nice."

"Of course." and with that the two descended into Snape's dungeon.

Evangeline was impressed at the sheer amount of equipment Snape had, not that she let it show.

"This is my office, the potions classroom is through that door to your left."

Evangeline looked around and said, "I see why the Slytherins revere you so. They are ambitious and hope to become powerful in life while stepping over anyone in their way. You embody their ideal of putting down people with you power that to you status as a House Head and as a teacher. But enough about that, I am here to make you an offer. I would like to assist you in teaching potions since I will only be helping the boya teach if he really needs the help. I will also aim for you title if we cannot reach some sort of partnership. "

Snape was shocked at the girl's intuition and presence. She had just described the students of Slytherin in a way that only the sorting hat usually did. Not only that, she was willing to teach them even if it meant helping him. Sure she might be aiming for his position, but he hoped that she would delay that. Feeling that a change in the subject was needed he said, "Well that is something that we can discuss at a later time. I would like to see how you use your potions though."

"The potions that I use can either be thrown at the ground or ingested for them to activate. The effects of thrown potions can range from smokescreens to bringing lava forth. Some can be used as catalysts for other spells and potions as well. The ingested potions that I use include boosting magical capability and inflicting various ailments on whoever is unfortunate enough to be the victim."

Snape moved over to his desk pulling out a few small bottles. "Potions used in the Wizarding World mostly rely on utility. We have potions for preventing exotic diseases, negating the effects of some magical creatures, regrowing bones, and even transforming people to look like another. Unfortunately these potions must be ingested to have any effect. I can personally brew a large amount of high level potions so long as I have the materials to do it. Putting a stopper on death or a truth serum powerful enough to make the most powerful dark wizard spill his childhood secrets are all within my grasp."

"That is rather impressive Snape. While I am not sure how compatible our styles of magic are, I am sure it would be entertaining to work with you."

The two talked into the night about various problem students, amazing potions, and Slytherin for the rest of the night. Negi and Chachamaru finished the lesson plans for the next two months at around the same time.

"Sensei, it is now midnight. I would recommend you get some sleep." Chachamaru said with some concern.

"Of course Chachamaru, how are your mana levels doing?"

"I have enough to last me until morning sensei." Chachamaru said as she slowly backed away.

"Oh? Well here let me charge you." Negi picked up the key on the table and walked over to Chachamaru. Her muffled screams of delight echoed throughout the night.

**Author's Notes**

Well I apologize for the time it took to release this chapter. I do hope to release new chapters every 2-3 weeks now unless I say otherwise later on. Also please review. As of the time I submitted this chapter I only had 10 reviews. Thanks and see you next chapter. Reviews and comments are always welcome.


	5. The Child Mage's First Lesson

Harry Potter and the Mahou Sensei

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone. Chapter four is now out. I hope that everyone enjoys it. On a side note, Malfoy bashing will only be on the occasion. Ron bashing though...

Chapter 5: The Child Mage's First Lesson

Harry was glad he was able to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He seemed a bit young, but that probably meant he was a prodigy of some sort. Negi had said he used a different form of magic, so learning it would be revolutionary for the wizarding world, which also meant he would limit who he taught to a select few. Negi's assistants were also very interesting. Nodoka clearly had some way to read minds. The way she knew Draco's secrets and how she knew about Hogwarts was the most likely solution. The one called Chachamaru was clearly some type of robot. The fact that she was able to function in Hogwarts must be some sort of miracle combination of technology and magic. Evangeline was flat out scary. She could do the equivalent of apparation just by stepping into a shadow. Asuna though, was a mystery. She clearly had some strength as she was able to lift Malfoy with relative ease. Harry did not know what sort of magical feats she could perform, but it must be impressive if she was traveling with Negi.

Harry began to think about what exactly made Negi special. He had said that he graduated from his magic school when he was very young. The fact that he could teach muggle high-school girls for two years was definitely an impressive feat. As for his the magic he used, Harry new he used it to appear in the Great Hall as well as making his assistants appear. He was sure it was not apparation, but he would have to ask Hermione for more information.

Harry's schedule said that he was to go to his Defense Class with all of the other first year Gryffindors. According to some of the other students, Negi would be teaching each year individually like it was normally. The first class was to meet outside at the Quittich field. This would be considered unusual to most students, but they were used to the odd methods used by new teachers.

Harry went out with Ron and Hermione to the fields. They saw that most of the students were already there. Negi waited until class had officially started before getting everyone's attention. Negi moved forward while his assistants came with him. Harry noted that Evangeline was not there and felt relieved.

"Alright Everyone!" Negi called out, "I brought you out here today in order to not make a mess in the castle with what we are going to do today. You will not need your books for this class, but I recommend you read on your own time if you wish to improve even faster. Today I will be explaining the basics of Dark Arts."

"Excuse me Professor." Ron said as he raised his hand, "I thought we were learning about defending against the dark arts not about them."

"That is an excellent point Mr. Weasley. To respond to that, the best way to defend yourself from your enemy is to learn about them. I do not expect you to be hurling killing curses at each other, but I expect you to learn what can be used against you and how to react accordingly. As such, you are not to speak to other students not currently in this class or I will find out you spoiled the surprise and punish you appropriately. I will divide you into four different groups. Some of you will be with me and Asuna learning about dark magic and what to do should you face it. Nodoka will teach you about defending yourself from traps and ambushes. Chachamaru will teach you how to fight on even when your enemy has the advantage. Chachamaru will also teach you ways to use muggle artifacts to increase your combat prowess and quality of life."

"That's outrageous!" shouted Malfoy, "How can silly muggle artifacts help a wizard when he is doing something only a wizard can do?"

"I can answer that for you right now if you wish Mr. Malfoy." Negi said with a smile. "Could you come and enchant these ropes to bind Chachamaru please? If you refuse I can understand."

The class turned to look at Malfoy who was going through a 'What Would Father Do' moment. Would father take up this challenge to ruin his teacher's credibility? What if Chachamaru was hurt? Since the teacher suggested it in the first place there should be nothing to worry about. The main problem was what if Professor Springfield was correct? What if he already knew the answer to the question? That would make Malfoy look like a fool, but refusing would make him look like a coward.

"I accept. However I would like to cast the spell twice for good measure." Malfoy said.

"Of course." Negi agreed.

Then everyone stood in a circle to watch what was about to unfold. Draco stood in front of Chachamaru and began to cast.

"_Incarcerous_"

Big thick ropes flew out of the tip of Malfoy's wand. The wrapped around Chachamaru and bound her arms. Chachamaru moved her hands to her side to make it a little easier for them.

"_Incarcerous_"

After about thirty seconds second had gone by, Negi congratulated him for his work and asked him to take a step back from Chachamaru.

Chachamaru wasn't that uncomfortable with the situation she was in. The ropes were firm and could withstand a good portion of her power but she felt that she could break it. She didn't pursue this method any further as it would defeat the point of Sensei's lesson. She analyzed the rope and began to run the same protocol she used against Negi a long time ago.

To the rest of the class watching, Chachamaru looked trapped. The rope was enchanted by a four fourth year student twice so even the average adult wizard would have difficulty. Chachamaru could just do that apparation trick she did at the Great Hall but that was not what Negi wanted her to do. They watched as the points of Chachamaru's ears rose slightly and began to ring. The faint magical glow of the rope began to flicker and fade. The students watched in awe as the rope simply fell off of Chachamaru as though it was never enchanted.

"Chachamaru was given life through muggle science being combined with magic. She is made from technology but can still function within the anti-technology fields all over the wizarding world. This is why she is the best person to teach you about muggle technology and how it can help you. This year you will be rotating through the three of us. I hope that this also answers your question Mr. Malfoy."

The class was in shock of what had just happened. Muggle technology had just cancelled the magic within Malfoy's spell. They were reeling from the possibility that muggles could shut down magic. Nodoka understood this panic and alerted Negi of it telepathically. Negi stepped forward and said, "Chachamaru's ability to cancel magic only works for binding spells though. It was designed by a muggle who is the magical equivalent of a secret keeper here. Since Chachamaru is the only being in the world that can cancel magic through technology you have nothing to worry about. Let us continue with the lesson.

For the first few days we will be together studying. After I have taken care of the basics you will split into groups that you will most likely be with for the rest of the school year. Each house must have members in each group but I will explain more another time.

The shielding charm is the most versatile spell in terms of defense. There are many versions of this spell for each situation. The most basic form is "Protego". It is a small frontal shield that will protect you from most small spells, hexes, and curses. Simply point your wand at the area the attack is coming from and say "Protego". You will pair off into partners. The attacker will cast the disarming charm "Expelliarmus" and the defender will attempt to block the spell. We will continue until class ends. You may begin."

The students broke off into pairs and began practicing. Harry was with Ron, Luna was with Neville, and Hermione was with Seamus. The other students just picked randomly. Neville was having trouble mustering his shield under the secret shots from the Slytherins. While the shots fired were disarming only, it still was bullying and defeated the purpose of the lesson. This time Asuna was ready to help.

"Use your harisen only Asuna." Negi warned telepathically, "Revealing your ability to cancel magic now would create a bigger uproar than when Chachamaru did."

"Of course Negi." Asuna replied before she cried out "ADEAT"

Asuna's harisen materialized in her hand immediately as a few students stopped to look at what was going on.

"This is a target elimination challenge. All students are to break into groups of five to attempt to take out Asuna or Neville by casting the disarming charm three times each. The student who succeeds will be awarded ten points to their house. Should Neville and Asuna defend themselves, he will receive a perfect score on the next test. "Negi shouted.

The students debated for a moment with each other as to who was going with whom. After the students finally got into groups it began. A group of Slytherins was up first eager to win points and beat up Neville. They completely ignored Asuna which made it easier for her to surprise them. As the Slytherins were shattering Neville's attempts to shield himself, Asuna made her move.

Asuna stepped in front of Neville with her fan and slapped three disarming charms out of existence. As a few more came she spun around the first and took out the remaining charms headed their way. The charms were somewhat quick, but they were nowhere near as fast as Setsuna techniques or Negi's magic. With all of their attempts used up, the Slytherins stepped out of the way to let the next group pass.

As the task went on, Neville was able to produce more potent shield charms on a regular basis. The Ravenclaws tried to be clever and pretend to shoot Asuna but aim for Neville. Neville simply moved out of the way after shielding the first two. The Gryffindors tried not to hurt Neville and aimed for Asuna but she just kept using her harisen to take care of them. Hufflepuffs tried hard to get in a charm but that didn't work either. As the groups tried and failed to break Neville's shields and Asuna's fan defense class ended. The Gryffindors cheered for Neville while the Slytherins just packed their belongings and left.

"Neville, come with me. We will discuss your reward when everyone leaves." Negi told him.

After the other students cleared out, Neville took the initiative to start the conversation, "Thank you for the opportunity today Professor. It was really amazing being able to do that. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome Neville. If people bully you like that you need to do something about it; don't just stand there and take it." Negi replied.

"I will try Professor. I was hoping though that you could change the award to something else though, a free perfect on a test seems a little unfair to the other students."

"Well that event was a test Mr. Longbottom. I was testing your ability to stand up and protect yourself from those who wish you harm. It just happened to be in the form of what happened today. I was not only able to test your ability to shield yourself, but the spell casting of your classmates. Since you were honest enough about your reward, I will give you a different one that you desire."

"Can you give the ten points you were offering earlier to Gryffindor?" Neville asked.

"Of course, I will throw in an extra two points as a bonus." Negi said, "Twelve points for Gryffindor."

"Thank you Professor Springfield." and with that Neville began his walk back to the castle.

Since the lesson went really well Negi decided he would try it again on the other students from all the schools. He also made sure to thank his Ministra for their hard work before planning the next lesson he was to teach.

-Meanwhile at the Potions Classroom-

"This is fourth year potions." Snape began, "If you do not wish to learn how to create and use higher level potions I suggest that you leave now. One Professor Springfield's assistants has offered to demonstrate and teach about the potions that they use with their magic and assist in teaching ours."

Evangeline stepped out of Snape's shadow and looked out at the class in front of her. It was a mix of Gryffindors and Slyhterins so this should be promising. She stepped forward and said, "Professor Snape was appreciative of my knowledge in potions so I struck a partnership with him. You will treat me with the same amount of respect you have for Professor Snape if not more. If you refuse please let me know so I can show you how pitiful you are in comparison to me."

Ron stood up at that, "You should try being nicer like Professor Sprin-Bloody Hell!".

Evangeline didn't wait for him to finish as lunged at him from across the classroom. She grabbed his wand out of his robes and held a potion in her other hand.

"I will have you know I am nothing like Professor Springfield. I appreciate his goals but he is still such an idealist and a child." Evangeline paused for what she was going to say next when Ron said,

"Well you are younger than him aren't you?"

Evangeline uncorked the potion and held by Ron's face. She made a few puppet strings to hold him in place while she took a step back. Ron found himself unable to move as Evangeline waved the potion around menacingly.

"You will learn to not jump to such stupid conclusions boy." she held the potion for the class to see. "Can anyone here tell me what potion this is?"

Hermione's hand shot up the moment Evangeline finished her question.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"That is the Fire Protection Potion. It can protect the drinker from most fires whether they are magical or not." Hermione answered quickly.

"Well done Ms. Granger. This was the first potion in the Wizarding World that I attempted to make. Mr. Weasley here seems to be a great volunteer."

"Actually Madam McDowell, I would recommend that you don't try that potion just yet. It has not had time to cool so the results are already predetermined to differentiate from your desired results. May I recommend using it on a student from my next class?" Snape commented.

"Of course. I knew your potions had some limitations. Guess you cannot deviate from the recipe at all. Oh well, time to show a potion that is from Mundus Magica, the magical society I am from."

With that Evangeline snapped her fingers causing mass fear throughout the portion of the school near the dungeons. The class watched as a catgirl in a nurse's outfit materialized in a flash of darkness. Her eyes seemed dull but her voice was unnaturally cheerful as 'she' said, "Hello Master, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Ako, I would like you to give there a good shot of your reverse potion. 10cc's should be enough, they are helpless against most forms of our magic it seems."

"Of course my Master, ADEAT!"

A giant syringe came into existence as the girl known as Ako grabbed it out of the air and skipped over to Ron.

"This won't hurt at all." she said with a smile, but no one knew what she and Evangeline had been saying thanks to it being in Japanese.

Ron whimpered as a 1.8 cm wide needle was stuck into the right side of his behind. Ako moved the syringe down 10 cc as her Master had ordered before removing the needle, giving her master a peck on the cheek, and vanishing.

Ron was having a tough time though. He was barely able to see straight let alone stand. He fell into a heap on the floor as he attempted to get up multiple times.

"Can anyone guess what the Reverse Potion my familiar gave to Mr. Weasley has done to him?" Evangeline asked.

"It reversed his sense of direction?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Half-right Ms. Granger. The Reverse Potion not only reversed the movement he makes, it also reversed his senses as well. Though it was a small amount so he should be fine by the time class is over. Anyways, I will be attempting to teach my types of potions to those with the highest grades only since it has never been done before. If you wish to learn you have to earn the right to do so. The floor is yours Professor."

Evangeline stepped into the shadow of the desk and near her and reappeared by Snape.

The rest of the class period the students were contemplating who was scarier between the two.

-At the Gryffindor Common Room-

The fourth year students were all in a heated discussion over the new teacher and his assistants. They took special care not to mention the lesson in fear of what may happen to them should they break the rule put in place. This caused a lot of failed attempts of bribery from students in other year to get them to talk.

"Oh come on already" said Fred and George in sync. "Just give us a hint that could satisfy us for now and we might prank a few Slytherins of your choice."

"Alright then," said Seamus, "You will get Malfoy and the other fourth years good for trying to hurt Neville today in exchange for this."

With that Seamus whispered into both of the Weasley's ears. Their faces were pretty funny to watch for the others, but some fourth year students were cringing at what fate Professor Springfield had in store for them.

They did not have much time to cower as with a bolt of lightning Negi Springfield appeared with Nodoka to his right.

"I appreciate the good gesture in terms of revenge for Neville Mr. Finnigan. I cannot forgive the breaking of the one main rule I gave you on the first day though. Two points from Gryffindor as well as serving detention with the Weasley twins with me right now."

And with that Negi grabbed both Fred and Seamus while Nodoka grabbed George before they were gone with a thunderclap. The rest of the Gryffindors took a few minutes to collect themselves before discussing the most recent turn of events.

"Did they just apparate again?"

"Poor Seamus"

"My Brothers!"

"Wonder what they are going through now."

Later that night the Weasley twins came back supporting Seamus on their shoulders. They both seemed to be out of breath and ready to collapse.

"What punishment did you three get?" asked Ginny.

"We had to survive a game of freeze tag with Evangeline and write three nine inch essays each about following the rules." Fred let out before falling on the love seat.

"Yeah, my cramps have cramps." said George.

"Did you see anything about the magic they use? Anything at all?" Hermione asked with excitement in her voice.

"We cannot tell you about it, heh," Seamus wheezed, "If we tell you before Professor Springfield wants us to, he will leave us, alone with Evangeline, for three weeks."

With that the Gryffindors kept quiet for the rest of the night besides the occasional study chatter and discussing the Tri-Wizard tournament. A few scatter-brained schemes went around and most came back later that night with long white beards. Some second years bribed a sixth year to put their names in but they all grew beards. Hermione ranted for a while about Dumbledore's Age Line being really powerful and immune to simple loopholes. After more students began to pester her though about the Age Line, Hermione retreated to the library.

She greeted Madam Pince, the librarian, at the desk like she always did. She was surprised that she actually acknowledged her greeting with a smile that time.

"Madam Pince are you feeling well tonight?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I am. Do be careful with the books today." Madam Pince responded curtly.

Hermione walked off as quickly as she could without being called out for running as fast as she could. What could have caused Madam Pince, the second most feared faculty member, to act so different? Where were the threats of doom and destruction for damaging books? The hawk eyes that you could feel following you around the library? Hermione theorized that Professor Springfield or one of his assistants was responsible for this.

Hermione was correct on this theory of course. Just about two hours earlier Madam Pince had met Madam Miyazaki, the teaching assistant of Professor Springfield. The girl seemed a bit young for a librarian but Madam Pince recognized the love of books on her face immediately. Madam Miyazaki had asked a few questions about the library and book security before sharing her own knowledge about her library. Oh, what wonders it seemed to hold, most books were for muggles but apparently there were some powerful magical tomes hidden away as well. And the traps, those traps were simply amazing. Madam Pince had never thought of using spells to physically block students from accessing rare books, she had just locked them in the restricted section. The best part was that Madam Miyazaki had asked to work in the library with her when she was not helping Professor Springfield.

As Negi finished his lesson plans for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, he wondered about who would be chosen for the Tri-Wizard tournament. It seemed liked a simple tournament to complete three tasks but according to the books he and Nodoka had been reading, it was apparently a dangerous system of events that had incurred quite a few fatalities before being discontinued and eventually redesigned. If three of his students were to take part in such a formidable tournament, he would train them the best he could. His analysis of Wizarding magic was far from complete right now, but a few more weeks of observation and information gathering should reveal much more.

It was time for the next D.A.D.A. class for Harry and he was looking forward to it. Professor Springfield was a great teacher that reminded him a lot of Professor Lupin. They were both very friendly, used different methods of teaching, and were willing to work with their students. Everyone at Gryffindor knew about Neville's request for the house points instead of a free grade. They also knew that Professor Springfield would attempt to teach his style of magic to the best students so everyone of every house that had any respect as a wizard was trying to do their best. Even the Slytherins seemed curious about it.

Harry walked out to the field with Hermione and Ron. Hermione kept going on earlier about Madam Pince acting very out of character while Ron kept muttering something about Evangeline and shadows. They stood in the Great Hall this time for today's class. It reminded Harry of that fiasco with Lockheart and the snake but he shook it off. Professor Springfield was standing in the front of the classroom standing in what appeared to be a combat outfit (insert description here) and included a pair of long black opera gloves. Harry thought he honestly looked strange but he figured it was commonplace wherever he was from.

"Settle down class." Negi began, "Today you will be practicing combat magic. I am aware that you have some formal wizard dueling customs like an honorable one on one match among other things. I am also sure that being such bright students you see the flaw in spending a lot of time practicing such customs. Your opponent, be it a dark wizard or an army of them, will not give you the opportunity for such a thing. I highly doubt some as evil as You-Know-Who would be caring enough for such formalities unless he was doing it to humor someone before one of his Death-Eaters shot them in the back.

That is why today you will be taking turns dueling an opponent of my choosing today. You will not need to worry about whatever classes you have next, I already asked the Headmaster for permission to extend this class for today. You find multiple copies of the list of opponents around the room. Asuna, and Nodoka were kind enough to volunteer as well. Nodoka will take my place in observing all of your progress when my turn to duel is up as well.

As for the rules of this event, let's see. No unforgivable curses, no dark curses or hexes, and you may only target the person you are assigned to duel. Also, you cannot use any magical items to assist you besides your wand. We will continue until all duels have been complete. You may begin."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron dashed to the nearest list which was located on the wall closest to them. Hermione was against Draco Malfoy, Ron's opponent was Nodoka, and Harry could not find his name. They searched the list for his name and found that Neville was with Asuna before they found Harry. He was the last duel of the class. Harry just shrugged it off until Hermione pointed out who he was dueling against. Harry looked at the list once more and saw that he would be dueling Professor Springfield for the final duel.

"Bloody Hell, best of luck Harry." Ron said before wandering off to find an empty dueling platform.

"I am sure he won't try hurt you to much Harry. I am against Malfoy in the first set of duels so I won't see you until I finish." Hermione said before heading to the main dueling platform where Draco stood.

"I have to fight a Mudblood?" Malfoy fumed, "This is outrageous making a noble like me fight someone like her. There is no way she could win."

Negi paused for a moment before saying, "Well if it is a guaranteed win Mr. Malfoy, Then I will give you a partner worthy of your talent. However, you must defeat Ms. Granger if you wish for that to happen."

Many students were intrigued about the potential chaos that could occur during the duel between the heir to the Malfoy family and the most skilled Muggleborn in Hogwarts. Fred and George saw this and began taking the bets of the students.

Almost everyone was paying attention to the duel between Draco and Hermione. A battle of the bloods that in the eyes of most noble blood purists was already decided. Draco and Hermione went through the whole bowing and pacing before they began.

"_Stupefy_"

"_Protego_"

"_Incarcerous_" Malfoy shouted as thick ropes came from the tip of his wand and towards Hermione.

"_Reducto_" was all Hermione said before the ropes were gone.

Hermione quickly thought about battle spells she had read in the various books she could find in the library. She remembered that while most fully grown wizards could cast magic without an incantation, it was extremely hard if not impossible for a young wizard to do the same.

"_Silencio_" she shouted.

Malfoy heard the spell Granger had cast, and he tried to say anything. He could not say a word now and that infuriated him. Who was this Mudblood to think that she could silence the great Draco Malfoy? Who was she to dare to attack him? HOW DARE SHE! Malfoy took a moment to look and Professor Springfield. That irritating new Professor seemed to actually be giving him a chance to do something about his situation. Malfoy thought back to his lessons with his father.

"Remember Draco, non-verbal magic is difficult at first. "His father had said with a stern voice, "However, all great wizards learn eventually how to do it proficiently. For now though, I will teach how to cast a simple yet powerful charm that can help you if you find yourself under an enchantment of another witch or wizard."

Draco smiled at the memory and looked at the Granger girl. She was still bound by the rules of dueling to allow him to try and free himself of the spell. Silly Mudblood, he was Draco Malfoy The son of Lucious Malfoy and heir to the Malfoy name. He calmed himself and pointed his wand at his mouth and thought of two words really hard.

"_Finite Incantantum_"

Hermione and many members of the audience looked in shock as Draco Malfoy used magic without saying anything. More bets were made and more money exchanged hands with the Weasley twins as Malfoy quickly moved his wand in a circle and chanted,

"_Flipendo_"

Hermione saw the spell coming and countered with a shield charm. Malfoy then cast the same spell three more times to occupy the Mudblood while he aimed to the area above her head and cast,

"_Serpensortia_"

Many students thought that when Malfoy had first used the spell back in their second year he would have been too proud to admit to his defeat. While publicly he did just that, on the inside Malfoy berated himself over it and practiced various spells and techniques so he could defeat Potter if they ever had a rematch. His aim over Granger's head was so that when the snake came forth, it would sail through the air towards her instead of just slithering on the ground.

Hermione had shielded the first two spells when she heard the incantation for the snake summoning spell. Unfortunately she could only block 1 of them with the timing of a normal shield charm. While Hermione had hoped to save the spell for a more important situation, her self-preservation instinct said that she might not live to see that moment if she died to a snake wound. That meant it was time to use her first trump card she had learned over the summer break,

"_Protego Maximus_"

A large wall of foggy air came forth and flattened out into a wall shape pattern. The Flipendo Malfoy cast caused nothing more than a mere ripple while the snake he conjured was vaporized on contact with it. All the other duels stopped just to stare at the impressive feat of magic.

"Isn't that a sixth year shield charm?" whispered many different students.

Malfoy was amazed at the shield. It reminded him of the one that protected the Malfoy Manor, although the one the Granger girl cast was still not complete. Malfoy knew he had nothing that could possibly break that shield but his pride reminded him that this girl was a Mudblood.

Negi Springfield looked in wonder at the giant shield spell. It stood at least fourteen meters tall and was as wide as the dueling platform. Nodoka contacted him and explained what she and a few other students knew about the spell. He then decided to see how many students understood what had just happened.

"Amazing job both of you. I believe that will be it for that the duel today. While I have not seen any high level duels here, I can appreciate the effort you both put into this. Mr. Malfoy, your strategy was a very solid attack plan designed to overwhelm Ms. Granger and launch that snake right at her. I feel that it would be safe to assume that you had something else planned for this but were just as surprised as the rest of us when that shield came out. Though your use of non-verbal magic was a great feat in its own right as well.

Ms. Granger, you presented an amazingly accurate demonstration of all the dueling customs and rules that I have read up on since my arrival. I would also like to compliment your defenses as like I said before, that last shield of your surprised us all. I would also like to point out though, that if this were a battlefield, your shield would have been next to worthless as all Mr. Malfoy or one of his allies needed to do is walk around the shield. This would either force you to move away from your shield or cast another which would tire you.

I am rather curious though about that last shield spell you used Ms. Granger. Could you explain to me what you know about the shield?"

Hermione stopped her shield charm and looked at Negi, "Well Professor Springfield, the shield I cast is a sixth year shield charm that is very high in its defensive capabilities. I am still working on the spell as to achieve the full effect it must be cast with a few other charms to become a sphere of defensive magic. On its own, it can absorb or block almost every offensive spell known and vaporize any enemies that wish to breach it."

"Well said Ms. Granger. I will give three points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for a great match. I also feel that the result of this duel is inconclusive. Ms. Granger had a great defense but Mr. Malfoy might have had a trick up his sleeve to try and pierce or break the shield. Also you both used very good tactics. Before you step down though Ms. Granger I would like to test something. If you are able to, could you please bring that shield up once more?" Negi asked kindly.

"Of course Professor. Just give me a moment." Hermione said panting. That spell had taken a lot out of her. Had the duel continued she might of lost to Malfoy. Hermione paused and began to cast once more.

"_Protego Maximus"_

The wall that dominated the room before came back into existence. Negi noted that it wasn't as tall anymore but still stood at least ten to twelve meters tall. It was time to check how his magic would react to it. Negi walked over to the shield that Hermione projected. The effort of creating the shield was pretty high but it seemed that it did not require a high constant flow of magic to maintain.

The class was still staring at the giant wall Hermione had created. It was still just as impressive, but not as much as what Negi did to it. Negi walked until he was about half and arm's length away from the wall. He reached out to touch the wall but was repelled while his arm began to quiver from the contact of it. He withdrew his arm and put about five Sagitta Magica into his hand. He took a forward bow stance and punched the wall, hard. The wall shook under the impact of the punch and began to dissipate immediately. Negi looked at his hand and shook it. It was numb from the defensive magic but if he had put more mana into the punch, he probably would have been completely unaffected.

As the giant wall dissipated Hermione, and every other student for that matter just stood there dumbfounded. Sure the spell Hermione had cast was not the complete version, but Professor Springfield had simply punched it and it disappeared like it was nothing more than a spot of fog.

"Well class." Negi began, "I do hope that the rest of you put some effort into your duels as well. I do hope you will keep what I did a secret. If you do tell I may require you to play a penalty game of some sort during your detention. Best of Luck to all of you."

Class resumed as the students tried their best to impress either Professor Negi or his assistants. The duels were rather average but a few students put up a good show. Harry and Hermione went to watch the beginning of Ron's duel with Nodoka.

Nodoka was already on the stage when Ron got there. She bowed and followed the correct formalities for the duel. Ron was not sure what level of force to use against her. She was a teaching aide and a girl. Not only that, she did not seem to have wand to defend herself.

"It's ok Mr. Weasley, you can hit me with everything you would use in a duel against me. Please don't hold back."

Ron shifted nervously at this. He knew Asuna had a magic paper fan that could deflect magic, Evangeline was could apparate though shadows, and Chachamaru could cancel binding spells, but what could Nodoka do? Ron just figured he would just try to end it quickly.

"_Incarcerous"_

The ropes shot out at Nodoka but she simply dodged them. Nodoka turned to Ron and said, "Since I will not be attacking you Mr. Weasley, you must prevent me from touching you instead. You will be awarded two points if you do."

This again caught the attention of many students while making Ron more cautious. How had Nodoka made dodged that? He shrug off the thought and continued the duel.

"_Stupefy_"

Nodoka simply stepped to the left as the spell came her way.

"_Lacarnum Inflamarae_"

"_Flipendo"_

_"Rictusempra"_

_"Flipendo Duo"_

Many students watched as Nodoka casually dodged the spell that went towards her. Ron realized that he did not have a chance against Nodoka anymore. He simply lowered his wand as Nodoka tapped him on the shoulder.

"You were doing fine at the beginning Mr. Weasley. You did have a large amount of spell that you could have used to stop me from advancing towards you or make me incapable of the task. However, you held back even after I told you not to and you were discouraged by the fact that I was able to dodge your previous spells. Two points from Gryffindor for not following directions. Besides that, you seemed to do fine." Nodoka said as she walked of the dueling platform.

Ron trudged his feet of the platform. He was absolutely terrible that duel. The worst part was that he lost house points for holding back against fighting a teacher.

Neville got to duel Asuna later on. Asuna turned it into a game of try to hit me like Nodoka had except Asuna only used her paper fan to block and deflect the spells Neville used. After about six minutes Asuna ended the duel and congratulated Neville for his effort.

The duels went on as more and more students came and went. There were bets for every duel and Fred and George profited from all of it, especially the duel between Hermione and Draco. After about an hour and a half the duels were all done besides the final duel. Many students bet that either Professor Springfield would win, or it would be undecided. Hermione and Ron both consoled Harry about the fight. Hermione reminded Harry that Professor Springfield barely put any effort into breaking her shield while Ron reminded him that he may have abilities similar to his assistants.

Negi stepped onto the dueling classroom and faced the class to make an announcement, "It has come to my attention that my duel with Mr. Potter may not play out the way I have expected. From what spells I have seen I do not believe it would be fair for me to use most of the spells I have learned. Instead I will limit myself to basic spells and techniques I have learned. When you are ready Mr. Potter we will begin."

Harry and Negi bowed and began their duel.

Harry spun and was about to cast the disarming charm only to remember that Professor Springfield did not use a wand. So Harry decided to go on Madam Miyazaki's advice to Ron.

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

Negi found his arms and legs compelled to move to his side. It was rather tough to move but a little magic in his arms should help. Harry then remembered Professor Springfield's warning about the weakness of dueling customs in real battles and began to cast only to find Professor Springfield covering his mouth. Harry jumped back to get away from him.

"How did you get out of that body bind so fast?" He asked.

"Your magic isn't strong enough to have a full effect yet Mr. Potter. According to Dumbledore, the entirety of you fourth year students could cast the killing curse at the auror Mad-Eye Moody and not even give him a nosebleed. That and I am rather experienced with binding magic."

Negi formed a regular Sagitta Magica and shot it at Harry who blocked it with a shield. Negi poured a decent amount into the next one he formed and shot it again. Harry shielded the initial blow but was still launched backwards.

As Harry got up, he looked at Negi and said, "Another thing, what is that spell? You used about five of them to bring down Hermione's wall. I am guessing you can adjust their power easily but still."

"Very observant Mr. Potter. The Sagitta Magica are simple arrows of magic. They usually have the power of a punch unless you make more or put more effort into them. I could also throw in some elemental effects that I have an affinity for. I do not believe that will be necessary today."

With that Negi created three more Sagitta Magica and shot them at Harry. Harry put up a shield charm to block the blow but was hit instead. The Sagitta Magica curved around his shield and hit him head on. He was knocked back and on his back. He attempted to get up but found that he was being restrained by these green and white ribbons.

"This would be an example of my binding magic. I do hope you escape if you wish to win."

Harry stopped listening after Negi said binding Magic.

"_Relashio_"

The spell cut a few of the ribbons holding him. Harry cast it three more times to escape the binding. Harry realized that since he could not beat Professor Springfield the traditional way, he began casting almost every spell he knew that was within the rules in an attempt to get through Negi's shield. Negi frowned as the spells were blocked completely by his shield. He wondered how effective Fate's shield would have been against them but focused on the duel once more. Harry was getting annoyed as to how Professor Springfield shield was just blocking everything he threw at it. The body bind spell was the only thing that had an effect earlier and that was doing nothing anymore. He levitated a chair into the air and threw it at Negi in his frustration only for the chair to crash into his shield and break.

"Enough." Negi said, "I believe that we both realize how futile it was once I had my shield in place. I commend you for your effort Mr. Potter, but this was rather futile. Would you please repair that chair so I may conclude this lesson?"

"Of course Professor." muttered Harry.

"_Reparo_"

With the broken chair fixed Negi turned to the class in front of him and congratulated them on their duels. He explained that he hoped that they would not follow dueling customs in a real fight and fight hard. Negi also explained as to how if they did poorly they had an entire school year to learn as well.

"All in all I believe that everyone did great. Even if you lost your duel I will be taking into account how much of a fight you put up. I also wish to reiterate the rules about speaking of what we did here and what my magic can do. I already know that some of you will not listen to it so you will receive your respective punishments later. Class Dismissed."

As the class left Negi looked to Nodoka and Asuna. They looked back and opened up their minds to the link their contract with Negi created.

"I think we all did a good job today." Negi said.

"Of course sensei, you did a splendid job with arranging the dueling system. A lot of the students thought that it was a fair system besides three students. Also they were rather shocked about the feats of magic you and other students performed. Destroying Ms. Granger wall and showing off your shield would be the two biggest examples." Nodoka said.

"I agree with Nodoka on the system you built. That Neville kid is starting to gain confidence in himself already. I am surprised you didn't use Chachamaru to help you though." Asuna put in.

"She is helping Evangeline fix up her resort. They said they should be done sometime before dinner."

The three enjoyed themselves while preparing for the students from the other schools.

Later that day Negi was called to Professor Dumbledore's office. He opened the door to the office and saw that Harry was their already.

"You called for me Headmaster?" Negi asked politely.

"Yes I did Negi. I was hoping that you could explain to me what has in your classes over the past few days."

Negi felt an intrusion into his mind when he looked Dumbledore in the eyes.

"I will gladly tell you the truth Professor, however I feel that your lack of trust in what I am about to say uncomfortable."

"What do mean by that Negi?"

"The mind reading attempts."

There was an extended moment of awkward silence. Harry put two and two together and was not happy with unfortunate implications Dumbledore was simply shocked that his probing attempt had been discovered so early and revealed so easily. Negi was just upset that the headmaster didn't seem to trust him. Harry then decided to break the silence.

"So both Madam Miyazaki and Professor Dumbledore can read minds."

This time it was Albus and Negi that were surprised.

"How did you figure that out Harry?" Negi asked.

"The way she learned about Malfoy, Hogwarts, and a lot of other things were way to convenient I am assuming she did most of it at your behest, out of love for you, or both from the looks of things. I suspected Professor Dumbledore was the same for a while now but had nothing to prove it. You just kinda confirmed it for me."

This time Dumbledore decided to speak out, "I confess that I have looked into the minds of many students that have come into my office. I hope that you can forgive me for that but it is a lot easier to figure out situations when people actually know about the situation and are thinking about what actually happened not whatever they wish to say to defend themselves or accuse another.

Not to change the subject but Professor Springfield, your magical prowess and lessons are known by almost the whole school now. I hope you will continue your lessons the way you wish to regardless of what others now know. I would also like to recommend you read this letter later on today. I feel that this meeting is no longer going the way any of us wished so I would like to recommend that we meet up another day when we have had time to cool down."

"Alright then, I hope you both have a good night." Negi said and was gone in a thunderclap.

"Harry, I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I hope that you can believe that. If you wish, I will teach you how to recognize attempts to probe you mind. But not now, the Goblet of Fire will choose the champions for the Tri-Wizard tournament in two weeks. I suggest you keep up your grades and remind me of this afterward."

"Yes Professor." and with that, Harry made his was back down the spiral staircase barely containing his frustration. Dumbledore being able to read minds explained how he knew so much about any situation and why he wasn't surprised by certain secrets coming to light. He certainly did a good job at hiding it though. Harry wondered about how many other professors could or would read the minds of their students. He went back to the Gryffindor Common Room and met with Ron and Hermione.

"So how was your meeting with Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it turns out that Dumbledore can read minds." Harry replied.

The both of them just let out a flat, "What."

"Yeah, also Madam Miyazaki can read minds as well. Negi is still able to Apparate at will, and the whole school seems to know how he uses a different form of magic than us. Oh, and Madam Miyazaki loves Professor Springfield."

"Bloody hell Harry, I'm surprised they didn't swear you to secrecy over this." Ron commented.

"I figure they know I won't exactly spread rumors or blackmail them with what I found out. Either way I trust you can both keep quiet about this for now right?"

"Of course Harry." they replied and they went to bed for the night.

Negi was pleasantly surprised by Harry's intuition. Negi figured he made the right choice choosing him to be one of the students he taught his form of magic to. He just needed to see who else would be a good choice for that. Negi went to go discuss his day with his Ministra.

Nodoka, Evangeline, Asuna, and Chachamaru all went into Negi's room when he called for them through their pactios. Negi explained what he thought of the day, what they could possibly do better, and what happened in his meeting with the headmaster. Nodoka was shocked that her power was so easily found out. Not only that, the boy even figured out her crush with Negi-sensei. She blushed at the thought of Negi and just sat there. Asuna and Evangeline both thought that the witches and wizards here were ridiculously weak in comparison to the mages of their world. Evangeline mentioned that they had no way to counter and potions created the way she made them and that she appreciated their system of brewery, but it was way to simple. Asuna noticed that many spells cast here are mostly for offensive purposes and that her magic-cancel had no trouble blocking them. Chachamaru just noted that the resort was now fully operational and the time ratio was easier to change and was currently set to a 1 to 120 hour ratio.

Negi suggested that they all went in for a test run immediately and everyone else agreed. They went into the resort and began training and planning future lessons.

**Authors Notes**

Wow that was a long hiatus. Sorry about being unreliable with that wait. On another note, I read Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality. I was surprised that the author of that fanfic and I happen to share a lot of similar viewpoints and ideas about the series. While I am paranoid whether my ideas are my own or are influenced by his fic. I do plan to get over it. Please review. I will get a beta reader soon. I promise.


End file.
